Ain't It Fun
by zallardice
Summary: Lucy and Natsu's adventures filled with lunatic friends, lazy-ass teachers, and High School Drama.
1. Friends' meeting

_**~HII~ Everyone this is my first Fairy Tail fanfic. So if there is any grammar errors, please do give me a feedback. (Since English isn't my first language.) Thank you for reading this :)**_

* * *

The sun shines brightly through the crack of bedroom's curtains. Blonde-haired groans, pulling covers over her head. She really doesn't want to get up. All she wanted is to sleep in and relax in her apartment. Suddenly, she felt something warm around her torso.

_'__What the …'_ She thought then her thoughts were cut off by humming sound. Her eyes widen and begin to shake. The vein popped on her forehead. She sat up abruptly , pushing the pink-haired man off bed. As his head connected with the floor, he yelped in pain. Tears brimmed his eyes. He rubbed the sore spot.

"What was that for?!" He hollered

"Natsu…." She glared at him, making him break out in cold sweat.

"Yes, Lucy?" He gulped

"Why the hell are you in my bed?!"

"T-that b-because it's habit?"

"A HABIT?! For God's sakes, today's Saturday! All I want is to relax in MY apartment in MY bedroom. Seriously, how did you get in my apartment anyway?"

Natsu reached into his pockets and took out the key which is THE key to her apartment.

"Where did you get that?!"

"Um …. Mira gave it to me."

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. She sighed in annoyance and exhaustion from the commotion in early morning. She glances at him, seeing him sulking. Okay, maybe she was overreacted but at least, he used the door this time.

"So, Natsu, what are you doing here in first place?" She raised her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

" Well, you see Erza was inviting everybody to outing today. I thought that I could come to pick you up."

"Really? Aww, that's sweet. Thanks. I will go change in just a minute."

* * *

~time skip~

* * *

"Man! I can't wait to meet everyone at Mary's coffee shop. Today will be so much fun!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy giggled at his antics. He was grinning widely, moving around like hyperactive child high on sugar. She wonders how can he to be bursting with energy during so early in day. It was only 9:45 in morning. She rather surprised by how his constant smile and his humor had been rubbed off on her. It's not just Natsu, her friends seems have rubbed off on her too. Causing her feeling invincible around him and their friends because she knows that they will be always there for her.

" Hey Lu-chan and Natsu!"

" Hey Bunny-Girl and Flame- tard."

Lucy and Natsu looked in direction where Levy and Gajeel called out to them.

"Wanna start fight with me, Metal-head?" Natsu retorted, lifting fist to Gajeel's face.

Lucy and Levy rolled their eyes. Two girls start chatting away about _"The Sliver Linings playbook by Matthew Quick"._

"Shit-head like you wouldn't able to beat me." Gajeel scoffed.

"THAT'S IT!"

Natsu lunged at him. He round-kicked at Gajeel but Gajeel dodged the attack. Something lit in his eyes and smirked at Gajeel. Unfortunately for Gajeel, Natsu landed executed, upper-cut to his stomach. Gajeel grunted but it's not enough to take him down. Just a about for both of them to punch each other lights out. They hear familiar, chilling voice.

"What are you guys doing? " Asked by Scarlet-haired woman.

"E-E-Erza." Gajeel and Natsu said in sync.

"Well?"

"Oh! It's nothing! It's just a...uh.. friendly chat!" Natsu chimed

"Yeah! That's right!" Gajeel added

"Is it so? Then that's good. No fighting. GOT IT?"

"Aye!" "Yes!"

While Two boys paralyzed by fear, more of their friends showing up.

After Erza arrived, shirtless Gray with Juvia clinging his arms, Jellal, Wendy and Romeo (Which just happened to bumped into Wendy) arrived.

Strauss family and Cana are ones that arrived last.

"What are we going to do first? Do you have any plans for us toady, Erza?" Wendy timidly ask Erza

"Mmmm..I believe that I have tickets for Amusement park. I have brought enough tickets for everyone." Erza answer with excitement.

"Wow, that's awesome! I wanna go! Anyone?" Lisanna raised her to show if anyone wanted to join.

" Yeah! Let do this."

"I wanna go there since forever!"

"MAN! THIS IS MAN!"

"Oh dear, I guess I will go too."

" I wonder if they have any beer? If so, then I am in!"

" It's doesn't seems so bad. I'm in."

"Juvia always wanted to go there with GRAY-SAMA!"

" If Erza wants to go there then I guess I could tag along."

"I'm going too!"

" Wendy's going! Then I will go too!"

Everyone raised their hands except Gajeel and Natsu. Oh well, It's not like they have choice, do they?

* * *

_( Gajeel and Natsu get easily sick on rides, airplanes, and seasick but not car transportation )_


	2. Amusement Park

Upbeat music vibrates through the air. Noisy crowds overlap each other with their chatter, awes, and rumors. The group of teenagers stood front of entrance with big bright sign that say _Six Flags America. _They stared in shock, wondering how Erza managed to get tickets to _expensive _amusement park. Girls squealed in happiness while boys' jaws hanging open in astonishment.

"Everyone! Listen!" Erza resounded .

All eyes landed on Erza.

"We are going to split in groups. Since that will be easier for us. As for first group,that will be Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Levy, Romeo and Gajeel. Second group, It will be Jellal, Gray, Juvia and me. Thrid group will be Strauss family and Cana. Got it? Okay then we will come back here at two clock'. Not a minute late. Any questions?"

Everyone shake their head as in "no".

"Good! Now let go!"

* * *

**Group #1**

"Wow, Look at all these rides!" Levy exclaimed, tugging Lucy.

"I know, right? It's awesome!" Lucy grins at Levy.

"Oh my god...You gotta be shitting me."

"Shut up, Metal-tard"

" You son of bi- "

"lU-GHAN! _*GASP*_ LOOK!"

Wendy and Romeo sweat-dropped at the scene.

Levy was pointing the booth filled with many different stuffed, plush dolls. Two girls came closer to booth. They see the old man behind the booth. He was bald-haired, about 5ft with blue eyes. Under his white moustache, a gentle smile, spoke greetings towards two teenagers .

"Hello, do you want play the shooting game? To win these prizes, you will have to hit bulleye three times in rows." Elderly man explained.

"Yes! So, How much for each game?" Levy asked elder man.

"One dollars for each game."

Levy took out ten dollars (1$ in 10) from her purse and gave five to Lucy. . Both girls handed money to man. Two girls moved into position to start a game They picked up guns and aimed to targets. The alarm went off blaring for game to start. Bright orange balls flew everywhere. The alarm sounded again but this time, it was signaling for game over. They put guns down. They waited in hope that they won the prize. They looked up to see the scores. The scores said that they lost the game. Both huffed in disappointment. They determined to win the prize. So, the game starts again.

Natsu sighed in annoyance. _Why do they want a such crappy prize?_ He thought. _Well, I would too but Levy and Lucy were playing for quite a while. _His stomach growls in hunger. A groan left his mouth. He really wants to eat something but _somebody_ was a such worrywart about meeting their friends on time. His eyes scanned the place around him. He saw Gajeel sat on white bench. Wendy and Romeo were standing front of Gajeel, talking about something. He wasn't sure what they were talking about. Suddenly, blaring alarm shrilled . He winced at sound of alarm. He glance at two girls who had been playing the shooting game more than fifteen minutes. Levy jumped up and down with happiness while Lucy sulked about game. Levy won purple-colored dog with lighter shade of violet patch on it's left eye. He caught Lucy looking at something white. He realized that she was looking at white thing that looks like a snowman with carrot-like nose. It had black, beady eyes with stitched mouth. It was small and have human-like body too. _Why is she looking at that weird snowman? Does she wants it? _He saw Lucy sulk even more. He felt ping of sadness. He doesn't like it when his best friend feeling sad. Then he got an idea about cheering her up. He walked over where Lucy was.

"Hey, Lucy. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing"

"Weeell, Are you suuurrree?" He said in teasing manner.

"Jeez, Natsu! It's nothing" Lucy puffed her red cheeks in embarrassment.

"Really? Sooo, you don't want me to help you with your prize?"

Lucy's head shot right up, surprising him in process. Her eyes beamed in happiness and hope. He chuckled at her childness.

"Really?! You will help me?"

"Yeah! Isn't that best friends for?" Natsu flashed her with his infamous smile.

" Oi! Old man!" Natsu waved at elder to get his attention.

" Yes?" Elder man answered

"I want to play the game." He handed the money to Elder .

Elder man nodded. He start the game and gave Natsu a gun filled with orange balls. Natsu get into position. He aimed at target. Alarm blared. Orange balls flew and hitting the target. Alarm sounded again. He looked up to see the scores. The blinking words across the score said _You won the game!. _Lucy squealed in happiness. Elder took the prize off the shelf. Elder gave the snowman to Lucy. She clutch it in her arms.

" Thank you SO MUCH, Natsu."

"You're welcome."

Best friends walked to where their group are. Levy and two younger teenagers happily chatting away while Gajeel still sitting on the bench. Both approach them.

"What are we going to do next?" Romeo asked.

"Maybe we can go to roller coasters?" Levy shrugged.

" Can we try the water splash thing?" Lucy suggested.

" How about we go grab something to eat. " Natsu's stomach growls on cue.

"Yeah! Natsu-nii's right. Let go to get something to eat" Romeo added.

Everyone agreed on going to grab a lunch.

* * *

**Group #2**

"Gray, you're stripping again" Jellal remained shirt-less teenager.

"GAH! What the fuck?! AGAIN?!" Gray shouted in shock.

"Here's your clothes, Gray-sama." Juvia handed the clothes to him before he start looking for his missing clothes.

"Thank Juv-" He was cut off by Erza punching him in face.

"Gray! Can't you keep you clothes on, even for one day?!" Erza fumed with mixed of anger and embarrassment.

"Uhh... Erza, I think he is out cold." Jellal tried to calm her down.

Gray's face had right black eye and swelling cheek under black eye. He was laying face down on cold, hard cement . Juvia hovered above him, worrying about his health. Jellal was trying to soothe her by rub over her back like a mother trying to calm the child down. However, Erza was still seeing red with anger.

"Juvia, Take him to infirmary. I will be here with Erza." Jellal commanded.

Juvia nodded and picked him up on her shoulder. As Juvia and Gray's figure disappeared, Jellal instantly turn his attention to Scarlet- haired which still fuming with anger.

"Erza, don't you think you are overreacting?"

"I am not overreacting." Erza mumbled.

"Erza." Jellal firmly said.

"Okay, maybe I was overreacting but it was HIS fault that he couldn't control himself." Erza scoffed.

Jellal sighed. He racked his head thinking what to do to take her mind off that. He smelled something sweet. He saw it. The smile appeared on his face.

"Well, Erza, do you want to grab something to eat?" He grinned.

"I guess?" Erza tilted her in question.

" You know, I think I know where you can get your favorite cake."

"Strawberry shortcake?!"

Jellal nodded and took her hand to guide her to bakery. Erza's eyes sparkled with happiness when she saw the strawberry shortcake at display behind the bakery's window.

Teenagers went inside to get Erza's cake. As for Gray and Juvia, the disaster is waiting to happen.

**~Gray and Juvia at infirmary~**

Juvia sat next to gray which was sleeping in infirmary's bed. Juvia stared at Gray's sleeping form. She couldn't help but feel her heart pounded at the sight. _Gray-sama is so handsome!_ She sigh as love-struck like she is. She wanted to caress his face but nurse walked in.

"Hello, sweetie. What was the cause of his injures?" A woman smile sweetly to her.

Nurse held the clipboard in her arms. She was tall and had slim body. She was about in her late twenties. Her brown hair was in lose bun. Her soft, brown eyes looking at Juvia. Juvia sweat-dropped at her sweetness. Only if she knows what really happened.

"Um.. He.. er.. somehow... hurt himself while walking downstairs?" Juvia shifted awkwardly, sweating in nervousness.

"Oh My. Poor Boy." Nurse, sympathetically shake her head.

"Well then when he wakes up, please do call for assistance. So we can give him anti-pain medicine. Okay?"

Juvia nodded as in acceptance. Nurse left the room, leaving them alone in the room. Juvia let the breath of relief out. She turn back to what she was trying to do earlier before nurse came in. She look at his face again. Her hand reaching to touch him. Just about her index finger touch his left cheek.

_WHAM! _Juvia jumped, startled by the loud sound. Juvia spun around to see where it came from. She found nothing in the room. She felt the fear rising in her chest. Heart in her chest is frantically pumping. Suddenly she felt her heart stop when she felt a something tugging her wrist. She was about to open her mouth to scream.

"Juvia? Where am I?" Gray groaned in pain, tugging her wrist.

"Gray-sama, you scare Juvia out her wits. You are in infirmary's. Erza beat you up. So you passed out." Juvia explained.

Gray shuddered at the thought of red-head monster. As Juvia help him to lay back on bed, he noticed something was moving behind Juvia. The infirmary's door creaked. Juvia and Gray heard it. Both look at each other, eyes wide.

_Creak..creak...clatter...clank..._ Then there was silence, once again, two teenagers waited for sound to come again.

_Thud...crackle...hehe..Hahahaha... AAAAAAAHHHH!...CRaCK!_

Two teenagers screamed and hugged each other for dear life.

* * *

**Group #3**

"Mira-nee, What are you doing?" Lisanna asked her older sister.

"My dear sister, what do you think?" Mirajane giggled.

"Don't tell me. It's one of your matchmaking business, is it?" Cana slurred, feeling effect from alcohol that she been drinking.

"Of course! I will do whatever it's takes to get them together."

"Um... Mira-nee, I don't think that's good idea to do that here."

"Nonsense! This place is perfect place to do it! It's practically made for couples' date."

"Mira-nee is truly MANLY!" Elfman exclaimed.

Lisanna rolled her eyes at her siblings' antics. All she wanted is to enjoy her day here because it's unlikely that they will be ever come back for long period of time._ I just want to go on RIDES and so many things such as it's famous attractions._ She frowned in her own thoughts. Her thoughts was back to earth when she heard her sister calling her. They were hiding behind bushes, spying on their friends. Right now, their friends are at restaurant called _Crazy Horse Restaurant and Theater_. Natsu was talking animatingly with Romeo and Gajeel while Lucy and Levy seemed giving some advice to Wendy about something. Turns out, there wasn't much there. Mirajane decided to go find another group. As Strauss family and Cana arrived at the Bakery that where their other friends are at.

_"Gray, you're stripping again" Jellal said to Gray._

_"GAH! What the fuck?! AGAIN?!" Gray shouted_

_"Here's your clothes, Gray-sama." Juvia gave him, his clothes._

_"Gray! Can't you keep you clothes on, even for one day?!" Erza yelled at him._

_"Uhh... Erza, I think he is out cold." Jellal said to Erza._

Mirajane saw how Juvia carried Gray to infirmary while Erza and Jellal went inside the Bakery. She thought of plan to get her couples together. She gathered her siblings and Cana to tell about her plans. They grinned mischievously as they proceed with it. Mirajane and Cana went after Erza and Jellal. Lisanna and Elfman went after Gray and Juvia.

**~Bakery~**

Mirajane and Cana causally entered the Bakery. They spotted two teenagers that they had been looking for.

" Hey Guys!" Cana waved at them.

Erza looked up from eating her cake and smiled at her friends. They decided to make themselves to be comfortable at table where Erza and Jellal were sitting.

"How's your day so far?" Mirajane asked Erza.

"Ugh.. well it was great at first but Gray had to ruin it by his stripping problem."

"Oh? Is it that so? What about you, Jellal?"

"I guess it was great. Do you want me to get you anything?"

" I would like some water but as for her, she would like some beer."

Soon as Jellal got up and left, two girls immediately questioning her about her love life.

" Sooo, how's things between you and Jellal?" Cana wiggled her eyebrows at Erza.

Erza's face boomed with red that can rivaled her own hair.

"It's c-c-complicated." Erza stuttered, failing trying hide her red face.

Mirajane and Cana looked at her with surprise.

"What do you mean th-" Cana was about finish the question but Jellal showed up.

They caught her smile shyly at Jellal. Both had same thought in their head.

_We will make sure to make you spill about everything later_.

**~infirmary~**

Lisanna and Elfman was following them for while. Juvia was walking slowly, maybe, because she was carrying (more like dragging) athlete, teenager male. They watched as Juvia struggled with Gray.

"Lisanna and Elfman? What are you doing?"

Lisanna froze when she saw Lucy and the rest staring at her. Siblings started to sweat.

"Well?" This time, it was Nastu who spoke.

Lisanna and Elfman looked each other and ended up admitting whole thing to them. But they didn't expect that they actually wanted to be part of plan. They proceed the plan. Once, stars of plan arrived at infirmary. They stayed behind the door of room where Juvia and Gray staying in.

"What's next?" Romeo asked.

"I think we supposed to sneak into the room." Levy responded.

"But they will notice if all of us go in" Gajeel added.

"What about me and Lucy sneak into room while you guys figure out the way to get them? " Natsu slugged his arm over Lucy shoulders.

"Not bad idea.. Okay, lets do Natsu's idea" Lisanna answered.

They waited for right time for Natsu and Lucy to sneak in. When Nurse came out, Natsu and Lucy entered the room. Unfortunately, things didn't exactly go their way. Gajeel and Elfman started the fight and causing loud sound. _WHAM! _Natsu and Lucy realized it right away. They tried cover it up by making noises. _Creak..creak...clatter...clank... _Natsu somehow slipped and landed on Lucy. _Thud... _By strange coincidence, Lucy started tickle him to get him off her. _crackle...hehe..Hahahaha... _Natsu was not happy. He tackled her, causing her to let out blood curling scream. Both broke a vase by accident. _...AAAAAAAHHHH!...CRaCK!_

Gray and Juvia screamed and latched on each other in fear.

Laughter boomed through the air. Gray and Juvia opened their eyes and saw everyone laughing at them. Seconds after, they remembered that they were hugging each other. Gray instantly let go of her. Juvia on other hand, was so happy that Gray did hugged her. (even if it was in fear.)

"You guys are unbelievable!" Gray shouted at the traitors that so called his friends.

"It was so hilarious!" Gajeel said in between breaths.

"What the fuck is wrong with you guys!? "

Gray's comment was ignored by people who is still laughing on floor.

_Fuckers_ Gray thought.

* * *

~Time skip~

Now the time said that it's nearing two' clock. Teenagers meet up at said appointment place.

"Now, we are here. It's time for go back home." Erza firmly said.

Teenagers groan and started complaining and whining . But Erza wasn't having any of it. She force them to go back to their cars.

" But I wanna stay for just little more!" Natsu whined to Lucy.

Lucy sighed, smile sweetly at him. Natsu shuddered when he suddenly like he was seeing the second Erza.

"Nastu, if you don't shut up, you will regret it later."

"Aye!"

"Good. But if you are bored then do you want to came to my apartment to watch some movies?"

"Hell yeah! Let go, Lucy!"

_They definitely had fun today even if it was truly crazy_

* * *

**_~HHHII~ EVERYONE! _**

**_I am having a lot fun writing this and I was so happy when I saw Levvy and Gajeel together in chapter 396. OMFG! I am planning to make this story to include Nalu, Gajevy, Gruvia, and Jerza. (ever x elfman too). But I can change it. If you want, but all you need is to review or pm me ;) Also, Please give me some feedback for this story. _**

**_Thank you reading this._**

**_Love,_**_**Author**._


	3. Memory Of first meeting

_Shit, this is not what suppose to be happening! _Natsu screamed inside his mind. Breathing heavily, eyes darted to places, trying to escape from _hellish punishment_. He can feel the anger radiating out of the **_him_**. The corner of his eye, he saw the window that was wide open. The plan appeared in his mind. He slowly inching to window without**_ him_** noticing. When he was a meter away from window, he sprinted like his life depends on it.

"HEY, YOU BRAT! COME BACK HERE NOW!"

Not a chance, Gramps! " Natsu stick out the tongue at him.

Natsu jumped out the window and landed perfectly on his feet. He wiped off his sweat, quietly cheered in victory. Running from principal of the _FAIRY TAIL_ might be not the best idea that he ever had but there is no way that he going to do that _punishment_. After finding the hiding place which is empty music classroom, he relaxed. Letting himself to regain his sense, he started wondering how this happened.

_Ah..That's right. It's all their fault. Only if Gajeel and Gray didn't dragged me into their pranks then I wouldn't gotten in trouble with Principal Makarov. Leave it to these Motherfuckers pinning the blame on me for pulling prank on principal._ Natsu inwardly sighed. He was so getting them back for what they done to him. Fortunately, school was about to finish in thirty minutes. All he had to is wait in hide until it's over.

_Rrrrriiinngg!_

School ringed through halls. Students flowing out of classrooms. Natsu's ears perked up at chatter of his classmate. He sneaked out of school, hoping he doesn't get caught. Once he manages to get out without getting caught, he narrowed his eyes to find certain person.

"Natsu!"

Natsu spun around on his heel. He find a person that he been looking for, smiled brightly at him.

"Hey, Lucy. Are we still going to park?"

"Natsu, we are going but aren't you supposed to be in detention with principal?" Lucy glance him with curiosity.

" I guess plans had changed ." He smiled slyly.

Lucy rolled her eyes, grabbing her best friend's hand. They started walking on their usual after school route. Natsu glimpsed at his best friend. She was faintly singing a old song. The old song that Lucy' s late mother used to sing. A wave of nostalgia swept over him. He remembered when both of them first met.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

_A thirteen years old boy ran through crooked paths. Pink petals danced in the air. Soft breeze blew his hair. He spotted the small house that was painted green and white. It had the vines crawling on the wall. The door had fancy designs but he couldn't make of it. It was smudged and cracked. The path that he was running on, faded as he gets closer to house. He stumbled over tree's roots. Bruises forming on his knees. Panting as he goes into abandoned small house. _

_Inside the house, the wallpapers tore in pieces on floor. There was picture frames but there was no pictures in it. The paint on walls was a color of dull moss green. He saw few broken chairs on floor, shards of broken glass, and damaged walls. He slowly walked through hallway checking each room. Young boy noticed the glowing light shining from the room at the very end of hallway. His sensitive ears perked up at faint singing voice._

**'Twinkle twinkle, little star,**

**How I wonder what you are.**

**Up above the world so high,**

**Like a diamond in the sky.**

**Twinkle twinkle, little star,**

**How I wonder what you are.'**

_He peeked into partly opened door, and only found girl with golden flowing hair. With her back facing him, she didn't see him. He pushed the door slightly, in order to not startled her. _

_**'When the blazing sun is gone**_

_**When he nothing shines upon**_

_**Then you show your little light**_

_**Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.**_

_**Twinkle, twinkle, little star,**_

_**How I wonder what you are.'**_

_ As she sang, he moved closer to her. To listen her sing, he was in dream- like trance. Her voice was like angel singing. It was beautiful to him.__  
_

_**'Then the traveler in the dark**_

_**Thanks you for your tiny spark.**_

_**He could not see where to go,**_

_**If you did not twinkle so.**_

_**Twinkle, twinkle, little star,**_

_**How I wonder what you are!'**_

_ Her golden hair seemed like a halo that glows. He move to her side. Her eyes were closed. Her pink plump lips moved to form words. She was enthralling._

_**'In the dark blue sky you keep,**_

_**While you thro' my window peep,**_

_**And you never shut your eye,**_

_**Till the sun is in the sky,**_

_**Twinkle, twinkle, little star,**_

_**How I wonder what you are!'**_

_He couldn't help but to sing along. Young girl opened her eyes. Onyx eyes meets chocolate eyes. Middle-schoolers__' eyes widen. Loud screams filled the room, causing him to flinch. 'Crash!' Golden-haired girl fell over backwards. _

_" Who are you!? What are you doing here!? When.." Golden-haired girl sputtered._

_"You're weirdo." He grinned. _

_"Wha.. I'm not weird! Pinky!" She retorted._

_"Huh?! What the hell are you calling Pinky? My name's not Pinky! It's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."_

_" Oh...um.. Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy shyly replied._

_" Wanna become friends? I think you're kinda funny, Luigi." Natsu stretched out his hand to Lucy._

_"Hey! It's Lucy. Well I don't mind to be your friend."_

_" Great! Then come with me!" Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her with him._

_From that moment, two middle schoolers became Best Friends._

___***Flashback Ends***_

* * *

"Natsu? Are you alright?"

Natsu felt her hand on his shoulders. He turned to look at her. His best friend had worried look on face. He smiled stupidly at her.

"It's alright. I just remembering some stuff." He reassured her.

"'Okaayy?" Lucy raised her eyebrow at him.

" Hey."

"Yeah?"

" Can you sing for me?"

" W-w-why?" Lucy stuttered, pink dusted her cheeks.

" Because I like the way you sing."

Lucy turned into shade of red that can rivaled Erza's hair. Natsu chuckled at his blushing best friend. He snaked his arms around her torso and held her tightly. He was quite amused by how his best friend reacting. Somehow, he just can't get enough of her. She is too much but also, addicting to him. He couldn't help but to be drunk on feelings when he is around her. To him, she was the one of best things that ever happened to him. He will be damned if he loses her or his family.

_He silently promised himself that he would stay by her side no matter what ._

* * *

_**~Hii, Everyone!~ I hope you guys like this story. I will be taking things slow for the OTPs to become officially couples. I'm planing to write Lucy's point of view about her past next. After that chapter, I'm also planning to revealed Nastu's past too.**_

_** If you don't like that idea and you rather to move it into later in story. Then PM me or review. **_

_**Please give me some feedback on this story. Also, please to PM me or review if you want to add you ideas for my story. I would gladly try to make it work? **_

_**Love,**_

_**Author :)**_


	4. Lucy's past

_It was sunny day. Blue skies, cool breeze, and everything couldn't to be anymore perfect for little, blonde-haired girl. She was in her favorite garden. In the garden had flower beds of roses, daisies, irises, and (you name it,)they have every single flowers you could even imagine. Ancient, Greek-style statues decorated beautifully. Butterflies flew within wind. The clanking sound from her tea had quiet down. She waited for any signs that her precious person will be show up for their tea party. As the minutes goes by which seemed to be hours._

_"Mama ? Where are you?" Little girl cried._

_" Honey, I'm right here" woman's voice echoed through the garden._

_Little girl heard it. She ran with the all energy that her tiny body can contain. The muscles in her legs burned, her stomach dropped to bottom pit. She felt sick. She kept going until the clouds darkened. Drizzle started falling. She finally find her mother but she was lying down on bed of Lilies._

_"Mama, why are you lying down?" Girl whimpered to her mother._

_Pale woman just simply smiled at her daughter. Her golden hair became dull, it wasn't shiny, lively as it used to be. Drizzle turned into down-pouring rain. Her dull, yellow hair strains stick to her face. Woman's hand touch her face. Mother and daughter stared into each other's eyes. Mother begins to move her thumb in circular motion on her daughter's cheek._

_" I love you very much, my dear, sweet baby. I will be always be right by your side, watching you even if you can't see me . I want you to remember that no matter what happens..." Woman paused, tears streaming down her face._

_" ...I'm sorry, Lucy." Mother finished her speech. Pulling her daughter in her arms, cradling her like baby._

_"Mama? What do you mean by that? Why are you sorry?.. Mama, I.."_

_" Shush, my sweet baby. Go to sleep, I will keep you safe and sound."Mother sang._

_" Mama?"_

_" Sleep, my baby. I will be right here, to keep you safe and sound." Mother continued singing._

_Lucy's eyes slowly closing. Everything fade into black. Rain didn't feel cold to her because her mother was holding her . Strangely, when she saw the image of her mother before she fell asleep, her blood run cold._

_*FLASH* *RUMBLE*_

* * *

_*FLASH* *RUMBLE*_

Lucy jerked awake. She slowly opened her eyes.

Thunderstorms resounded in vibrating air. Another flash came, causing her to flinch. She looked around in the dark room.

Realizing that she had blackout, she went to kitchen. As she entered the kitchen, she started looking through cabinets. She opened one of cabinets and found flashlight. She turned it on. Bright light came on, causing her blind for seconds.

Blurred vision in her eyes, she was crying.

" Damnit..." Lucy wiped her eyes. Sniffed the air slightly, causing her feel burn in her throat. She looked down her hands. She tried to wiggle her hands but she couldn't. Her hands were shaking too much.

"Mother... Father..."

* * *

_Down-pouring rain fell on a grave. Group of people dress in black, weeping and wailing in sadness. There was young Lucy standing front of her mother's grave. __Her father didn't even show up for her mother's funeral. Lucy and others listened to preacher giving his speech._

_"Here lies Layla Heartfillia. She was wife and mother. We will forever remember her in our hearts. God, Bless her. Rest in peace, Layla." Preacher spoke in strained voice._

_Young Lucy was only one that wasn't crying or wailing. The blank look on her face, she doesn't know how to feel or what she was feeling now. Only thing she knew is that her mother was gone. She felt absolute nothing. There was no more warmness, smiling face of her mother, her singing, and all of it is gone. _

* * *

"Shit" Lucy muttered herself as she forced herself to walk back to her bedroom.

The sound of thunder have gotten louder. Her legs were like dragging heavy lead. Her eyes starts to dropped. She felt so tired.

She doesn't want to remember of all this.

* * *

_"Father, I made you some rice balls." Young Lucy smiled at her father._

_Her father ignored her and continued with his work. Young Lucy frowned at this. She really want to impress her father. She wanted to be happy again but this time that she determined to make her father happy. She saw how her father was depressed and mourned her mother's death._

_"Father.." She tried to hand the rice balls to him. Suddenly, the hand slapped the plate out of her hands. Man loomed over her tiny figure. He slammed his hand on his office table._

_"Enough! I don't have time for your foolish things! If you have time making these garbage then use them for your studying." His voice boomed, and he glared at her. _

_" B-b-but father.. It's .." Young Lucy stuttered, trembled in fear._

_"Get out!" He sneered at her._

_Young Lucy stepped back, and ran out of her father's office. She ran to the garden where she and her mother used to spend time together. She fell to her knees, she looked down. It was her birthday. But yet her father didn't do anything, all he did was hurting her right now. She felt so alone. Her father seems to hate her and her mother's dead. Sobs racked her body._

_She cried for first time since her mother's death._

* * *

Lucy didn't exactly walked to her bedroom, more like she crawled. Since her legs felt so heavy, she just lie on floor and started to crawl. She doesn't give a shit about anything anymore. She could just sleep on floor for all she care. She might to wake up with sore back but who gives a fuck about it?

The groan left her lips. The arm covered the part of her face to hide herself from lights made by thunderstorm. She heard faint sounds coming from her phone. The smile on her face appeared.

* * *

_"That's bullshit! Why do you care!?" Thirteen years old Lucy yelled at her father._

_"Do not use that tone with me, young lady!" Father screamed at his daughter, slapping her in process. She looked at him in shock, holding her redden cheek. Tears filled her eyes. How could he do that to her? She glared at him with hatred. _

_"I HATE YOU!" _

_'SLAM!' The sound of slamming door echoed. Leaving man whom she hated, all alone in his damned office. Once again, she ran. But this time, it wasn't her mother's garden. She panted heavily, her eyes darted around. The realization dawned on her, she wasn't at her home or anywhere that she aware of. The old, weary path front of her, it's seems to leading to somewhere far from the life she was living. _

_She started to follow the path. It felt like hours to her but she wasn't exactly sure how long she had been walking. The path had faded long before she arrived small __abandoned house. As she entered __abandoned house, she sneaked around inside the house. Finally she reached the very end of hall, she entered into the room with chair in middle of room. She sat down on the chair. She looked up to see the window. The sunlight shined though the window. ______She closed her eyes. _

_____" Twinkle,Twinkle star..." _

* * *

Lucy picked up the phone had been ringing for while. She peeked and saw that it was him. For first time, she felt happy, even relaxed. She punched in quick.

'_ Hey , Dumbass. What are you calling in middle of night for?'_

The rely came quickly after her message.

'_ Says "the weirdo ", why can't I check with my Bestie?' _

_'What? I'm not weirdo! Don't you think that I could have been sleeping?'_

_' Well, you're awake. Why does that matter?'_

Lucy rolled her eyes at his comment.

'_Ugh.. Never Mind. Aren't you tired?'_

_' Dragons don't need a sleep. They are for weaklings.'_

The smile tugged her lips. She stared at it. His obsession with dragons never had changed since they first met. Then she felt her phone ringing, she looked down to see the message.

'_ Anyway, I was wondering that do you want to hang out later? We can go to your favorite ice cream place. ;) '_

Her heart throbbed at how sweet he was. She couldn't help but to think that he had some kind of mind-reading telepathy. He seemed to know what to say and make her feel better like just right now.

* * *

_"...wonder what you are..." As she finished, she opens her eyes and she saw something pink. She was frightened and surprised by someone front of her. When she fell, she took a hit towards her back of her head. It was painful. But she noticed that it was pink-haired boy that who like her age. Somehow she was shocked by his hair color. She was confused by what was happening._

_" Who are you!? What are you doing here!? When.." Young Lucy sputtered._

_"You're weirdo." Pink- haired boy grinned._

_"Wha.. I'm not weird! Pinky!" She retorted._

_"Huh?! What the hell are you calling Pinky? My name's not Pinky! It's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."_

_" Oh...um.. Lucy. Lucy Heartfillia." She shyly replied._

* * *

Lucy sat down on her bed. She giggled for bit and send the message to him_._

_'Sure! Let hang out!' _

_' Great! Then we have a plan.'_

_' Well then Goodnight, Natsu. I'm kinda tired.'_

_' Oh, okay. Goodnight.'_

_' Yeah. Night, bye.'_

_' Good night, Lucy. Have a sweet dreams.'_

Lucy lied down on her bed. Putting the phone on counter beside her bed, she shut her eyes tightly. The words echoed in her mind.

_Have a sweet dreams._

* * *

_**~Hii, Everyone!~ I hope you guys like this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so far. Next chapter will revealed Nastu's past too.**_

_**Please give me some feedback on this story. Also, please to PM me or review if you want to add you ideas for my story. I would gladly try to make it work.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Author :)**_


	5. Natsu's past

_A weary mansion with big sign that says 'Children's Angel-Guardian Orphanage'. Children's laughter filled the mansion. Group of all ages crowded around, laughing, joking, chatting, and playing around with each other. _

_" Rawr! I'm big dragon!" Little boy shouted excitedly. His onyx eyes whirled with spark. His short, pink-hair covered with red paint. The red paint smeared on his face and stains his clothes. But he didn't care about how he looked to others, he was in his own world. He jumped and leaped from table to table. Causing people shout in protest, he ignored them. He was happy with his daydreaming. As he continue play, woman stood by the door, started hollering. _

_"Natsu! Come here!" Elderly woman with snow white hair, hollered for young boy. Natsu's head perk up at this. He grinned brightly, and followed the elderly woman._

_"What is it?" Young Natsu asked. _

_Elderly woman did nothing but smile at him. She hold his hand, dragging him with her to lobby. There was man in the lobby. Young Natsu looked up at him, puzzled about what was happening. First thing Natsu noticed was man's fiery red hair. After seeing his fiery red hair, his eyes moved down to young boy. Natsu noted that man was about in his thirties. Man in his thirties smiled at pink-haired boy. He squatted to Natsu's level and reached out his hand. Natsu reluctantly put his hand on man's hand._

_"Hello, Natsu. My name is Igneel Dragneel." Igneel said, shaking pink-haired's hand. _

_"H-h-hello, Igneel.." Young boy stuttered, suddenly feeling shy._

_Igneel chuckled at boy's nervousness. He started to messing with his hair. Natsu jerked in surprised when Igneel touched him. He looked up to him in the confusion. Natsu's eyes widen when he saw him smile, so gentle. _

_"Hey boy? Do you want to come to live with me?" Igneel quietly asked._

_The moment, he asked him, Natsu felt the mixed emotions. He lived in the orphanage long as he could remember. One of the emotion, he felt was fear. His parents abandoned him when he just was baby. Can he trust him? He doesn't know but Igneel was first person who asked him to live with him. All his life, he envied others who had a family while he didn't. He craved a family. He was debating to go with him or not. He looked up to see him once more. And there was gentle smile on his face, he finally decided what his choice was. _

_"Really, can I come with you?" Young boy asked._

_" Hahaha! Of course! Boy, you are coming to your new home with me." Igneel __boisterous_ly said, slapping his leg.

_Natsu's face brightened. Igneel grabbed his hand, bringing him to his car. All Natsu's things was already in car. Natsu was seated in front seat. Booth males looked at each other, and smiled at each other. _

_Natsu was going to home with his new family._

* * *

"Ugh, Lucy" Natsu groaned in pain. He was facing the celling on Lucy's bed. The pulsing, red bruise throbbed on his forehead. His nose was slightly bleeding. _Got to handed it to Lucy for her Lucy's kick. _He inwardly grumbled.

This morning, he was on his way to Lucy's house. He was going to take her out to her favorite ice cream place. But he just had to walk on Lucy _changing_. Other words, she blew up on him. He felt his vision little bit hazy. He couldn't help but wonder that it might be his loss of blood. Something pressured his right shoulder, he glance the sideway. Lucy was all dress up. She had elderflower sleeveless cream tunic top with skinny black short jeans. She waved a bandage front of him. He nervously smiled, taking the bandage. After he put bandage on his wound, he turned to her. His onyx eyes caught her brown eyes.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked in teasing manner.

"I'm always ready.' He grinned in return.

* * *

_" Hahaha..AH.. sto..please..IGNEEL!" Young Natsu said in between the breaths. Igneel and Natsu was playing tickle war. Natsu rolled to move away from his foster-father. Igneel mischievously smiled at his adopted son. As he was about to attack his son, doorbell ringed. He stopped his pace. He got up, walked to the door. Natsu saw that he looked through the peephole. Igneel frowned as he step away from door. He opened the door. Two men in black stepped into their small apartment._

_"Hello, Mr. Dragneel. We would like to have a business with you" (#1) Man sternly said._

_"What do you want with me?" Igneel glared at two men._

_"Sir, we will take it from here. Boss wants your payment for your debt." (#2) Man responded. _

_" Tell your boss that the payment will be payed for the debt. So, Get out! " Igneel's voice boomed._

_As two men leave their apartment, Igneel wearily smiled at his 'son'. _

_" What's matter, Igneel? What's going on?" Natsu looked confused._

_" It's nothing, son. No matter what, everything will get better."_

* * *

"Ah! We're here!" Lucy squealed loudly, hurting Nastu's sensitive ears in process. They had arrived to place called _"Dairy Joy_". _Dairy Joy_ is old-school frozen dessert shop has been a family-owned operation since the 60s, serving ice cream and soft serve, plus fresh, local seafood and other home-style meals, like hotdogs and burgers.

Somehow they found it by mistake but ever since, they tried it. They loved it. The food and drinks that they serve was absolutely delicious. Two teenagers couldn't help but drool little bit. The menu on the top wall had many choices to pick. Eyes roamed through the menu. After few seconds, both glanced each other in agreement. Lucy ordered for raspberry malt while Natsu ordered for hot fudge cake. They took their desserts to their table.

" It's looks so yummy." Lucy giggly commented.

" Yeah, I know, right?" Natsu stared at his plate, licking his lips.

" Okay! Let dig in." Lucy grabbed her malt and started drinking it. Natsu made a pig of himself as usual. While he ate his sweet dessert, Lucy said something that cause him to look up.

" Natsu, can we share? It's looks really good."

* * *

_"Wow! This food is yummy!" Young Natsu exclaimed, eating his unusual large banana split. As Natsu shoved food into his mouth, Igneel chuckled._

_"Hey son, can we share? It's looks really good." _

_"Yeah sure! You can have some." Natsu flashed his foster father, his infamous smile. They eat in comfort silence, then Igneel's phone suddenly ringed. He picked it up. Natsu can hear man from phone were speaking angrily but couldn't make it out. Igneel frowned once again. Natsu didn't understand why Igneel was acting like this recently. Ever since these men came to his home, Igneel was acting weirdly. When Igneel finished with his phone call, Natsu saw something flashed in his eyes._

_"Son, We are going." Igneel commanded, gripping his son's arm._

_"Wha.. what is going on?" Natsu whimpered._

_"It's nothing." _

_"But Igneel..." __Natsu winced at pain, pleading him to let go but caused him to grip even more._

_"Natsu, There is nothing you need to know about. Do you understand?! " _

_Natsu startled by his foster father 's outburst. Tears swelled in his eyes. He was afraid. It wasn't because of his sudden outburst. It was first time that Igneel yelled at him in harsh way. He used to Igneel scolding him or getting annoyed with his reckless behavior. 'But this was painful to him, what happened? Was it his fault that he acted this way?' He tried to blink tears away. Natsu kept his mouth shut and nodded. As Igneel dragged him to car, Natsu looked up to his foster father's face. He saw the emotion once again in his eyes. He couldn't figure out what emotion was in his eyes._

_However, it was later that he learned that it was a fear._

* * *

"Yeah, sure thing, Lucy." Natsu sadly smiled at his best friend. Lucy looked at him, raising her eyebrow. She put her hand on his hand, causing him to look at her confused.

"Lucy? What are you doi-?"

"Natsu. What's bothering you?" Lucy cutted him off with concerned look.

"Wha.. no.. there is nothing bothering me." Natsu stumbled over his words. He averted his eyes from her. His hand scratched his back of neck.

"Natsu." Lucy firmly said, making him avert his eyes father away from her.

"Natsu, Look at me. Please answer me AND don't you dare to lie to me. I knew you since middle school. So trust me when I say that I know that you're lying."

When Lucy saw that Natsu wasn't going to look at her, she put her hands on his cheeks, making him to look at her. Her hands slowly caressed his cheeks. Natsu was rather surprised by her behavior. He never saw her so affectionate towards him. This was first time that she acted like that. Somehow he felt idiotic, he couldn't help but started chuckling.

"Natsu? Why are you laughing?" Lucy looked at him weirdly

"Truth to be told, Lucy, it is just me. You could say that I had some strange deja vu. But I'm fine now." Natsu grinned.

"Oh okay... um.. Natsu."

"Yeah?"

"It's just so, you know that I will be always here for you.'

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

_" Hey, buddy." Igneel patted on boy's pink, spikey hair. Natsu glanced at his foster father. _

_"Yeah?"_

_"I love you very much. You will always my son. Got that, son?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good." Igneel hugged him tightly. As he hugged him back, his foster father softly rubbed his son's back. Igneel knew that Natsu intended to be drowsy when he does that._

_"Hey." Drowsy boy spoke__._

_"Yes, son?"_

_"I love you too, Dad."_

_After he told him that he loved him and saw him as father, he fell deep in sleep. _

* * *

After teenagers had finished with their dessert, both decided to go the place near by called '_Rainbow Sakura'_. '_Rainbow Sakura'_ is place that has many colorful sakura and when nighttime comes, sakuras glowed like rainbow. They walked in comfort silence. Natsu heard someone making chattering sounds. He looked in the direction where it was coming from. Turns out, it was Lucy. She was shivering for while. The idea appears in his mind.

Natsu intertwined his hands with his best friend. He did it to keep her warm. Lucy whispered something that sounded like thank you but he heard it loud and clear. Two teenagers holding hands, looking up to see sakura glowed brightly.

* * *

_Young Natsu groaned as he felt his back little bit sored. He realized that he was sleeping on coach entire time. He looked around and noticed that there was something off. There was something missing to him. He felt his stomach dropped. He started searching every room in their tiny apartment. _

_Igneel was gone. All of things or evidences related to Igneel disappeared. _

_"N-n-no, t-th-hat c-can-n't b-be." Natsu whimpered before sob harshly ripped from his throat._

_"H-he will c-come back! I-I know it." _

_As he tried to convinced himself that Igneel will come back to him, he curled in feral position on floor. For days, he waited, waited, and waited but Igneel never came. _

* * *

"Lucy, let go back home. I'm pretty getting tired." Natsu nudged her as she stared him in shock.

" You? You are saying that you are tired?"

" Lusshhii, let go to home because I AM tired."

"Who are you? What have you done with Natsu?"

" Ugh, shut up."

She gasp in mock hurt, jokingly shoving him. Natsu almost tripped after she shoved him. He glared at her, not liking how she whistled innocently.

"Oh, it is on."

"Huh?" The only thing slight confused girl said before Natsu attacked her.

* * *

_It was a month since he disappeared, Natsu was starving. The apartment was filthy. He was only eight, he doesn't know how to do a lot things such as cooking or laundry. He slowly losing hope of Igneel returning to their home._

_The door suddenly slammed opened and here stood the old, short man._

_" Are you Natsu?"_

_Said boy flinched, backing away from him. He glared at him but old man smiled._

_" I see, I will be taking you with me."_

_"NO! I'm not coming with you. Igneel is going to come back."_

_Old man can only looked at him sadly._

_"Kid, my name is Makarov Dreyar. I will be taking you with me to Fairy Tail."_

_"Fairy Tail?"_

_"Yes, there is a lots of very interesting people in Fairy tail. Perhaps you can find him someday if you come with me and become stronger. How about that?"_

_Natsu finally felt hope of finding Igneel once again._

_"Okay then I will go with you."_

_"Wonderful."_

* * *

" Geez! You're unbelievable ! Attacking a girl like that?" Lucy huffed in anger, crossing her arms.

" Huh? Wait.. what girl?" Natsu joked.

Unfortunately for Natsu, Lucy didn't find it amusing. Lucy slammed her fist on the old wound from morning. Natsu grunted in pain. Natsu clutching his bleeding nose, quickly apologizing to his best friend. Natsu put on his best puppy face making Lucy sighed, muttered '_fine, I forgive you'_. Natsu smiled widely, tugging her hand. After dragging her to her home, It seemed that Lucy fell asleep right in the moment when they arrived to her apartment..

_'Well then I guess we are having sleep over'._ The small smile appeared on his face. He sneaked into Lucy's bed. Putting Lucy on bed then he crawled into her covers with her. He cuddled with her, keeping her warm. knowing how she gets in morning but he doesn't care.

_What is a best friend? It is a single soul dwelling in two bodies_

* * *

_**~Hii, Everyone!~ I hope you guys like this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story so far. I want to tell you guys that I'm starting my junior year, this Monday. So that means I won't able to update daily as I expected because I have a lot of honor classes and one AP class. Also I want to say that Thank you for a such nice reviews. Next chapter will be focusing on about friends going to karaoke for celebrating their endurance through first day of hell-place called school. **_

_**Please give me some feedback on this story. Also, please to PM me or review if you want to add you ideas for my story. I would gladly try to make it work.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Author :)**_


	6. Karaoke!

"I can't believe that we're JUNIORS! I thought I was going to die before I graduate." Levy cried.

Teenagers snickered at their friend's comment. Today was their first day Of school. After school, they were going to karaoke to celebrate their first day as juniors.

" Damn, two fucking more years then I will done with all this shit."

"Gajeel! Why can't you enjoy true beauty of school? It's miracle because we get free education when OTHER countries couldn't get the privilege like us."

"Levy, leave him alone. He just being grumpy." Erza patted on Levy's back, remaining her that person she scolding wouldn't careless about these things.

" Hey! we are here!" Lisanna exclaimed.

They had arrived karaoke called _Wong's Golden Palace Dragon Lounge . _It is a Chinese restaurant is an established pillar of the La Mesa dive scene. Whether you're here for the karaoke, live music from rock-and-soul heavies the Tighten Ups, or acts such as the Johnson Project Band, Cameltones, Joey Harris ,and etc. When they entered the restaurant, it had a theme of ancient Chinese dragon designs. There was dim red lights everywhere. As waiter lead them into room where they can eat and sing karaoke, teenagers looked around the place in excitement.

"Look at this. What do you guys want to order?" Lucy held up the menu, showing her friends the enormous list foods.

"I will have a Pepsi and soba" Lisanna grinned.

"Beer!" Cana shouted.

"Juvia will have water." Juvia glared at her love rival.

"Strawberry cake." Erza sparkled when she said the strawberry cake.

"Nothing" Jellal replied.

"Egg rolls and cola soda." Mirajane sweetly said.

"Rice with chicken and tea" Levy chirped.

"Iced tea, please." Gray coolly said.

"Maqou tofu!" Elfman manly half-shouted his order.

"Spicy cheeseburger!" Nastu jumped up as he exclaimed his order.

" BQQ pork" Gajeel gruffly said.

"Just a lemonade" Wendy and Romeo said in sync.

"Raspberry tea" Lucy added.

Waiter came in the room as they just finished deciding their order. After they ordered their food, they sat down.

" So what are we going to sing?" Wendy asked older teenagers.

"I am not really sure. Anybody?" Erza tilted her head, wondering what to pick.

"I do."

Everybody turned to Mirajane as Mirajane smile deviously. They shivered, fearing what she was thinking in mind of hers. She was truly She-Devil. She looked at machine with tons of songs on it. She started clicking the songs.

"Okay, Levy and Lucy. You are going to sing this first."

Levy and Lucy looked at each other, hesitantly picking up the microphones. The lyrics appeared on T.V. screen.

**_'What do I do with a boy like you?_**

**_L-like you_**

**_What do I do with you? (Oh)_**

**_What do I do?_**

**_With a boy like you?_**

**_(What do I do with a boy like you? l-like you)'_**

Two girls sang as their hips began to sway to the beat.

**_'I know you know_**

**_I'm wrapped around your finger_**

**_You're so_**

**_You're so_**

**_Beautiful and dangerous_**

**_Hot and cold_**

**_Don't you see the light, boy_**

**_I could blow your mind, boy_**

**_Let me be your new toy'_**

Cana wolf-whistled loudly causing two teenagers blush bright red. As everyone snickered, not paying attention to the glint in Mirajane as she smiled.

**_'I do what I want_**

**_And I get what I want_**

**_When I want it_**

**_W-want it_**

**_W-want it_**

**_I'm not gonna stop_**

**_Til I get what you got_**

**_Til I got it_**

**_G-got it_**

**_G-got it'_**

After getting some confidence, Lucy sultry smiled while Levy winked at boys.

**_'What do I do_**

**_With a boy with a boy like you?_**

**_Got me lost got me hooked_**

**_Now I'm so confused_**

**_Was this apart of your plan?_**

**_I don't really understand'_**

Lucy and Levy made a 'confused' look and cutely puckered their lips.

**_'What to do_**

**_What to do_**

**_With a boy like you (Oh)_**

**_With a boy like you (Oh)_**

**_With a boy like you'_**

Two girls pointed with their manicured fingers to boys.

**_'I'm gonna win_**

**_Boy your game is over_**

**_Try to play but your odds are ten to one_**

**_Keep the change after I'm done witcha_**

**_You won't know what hitcha_**

**_You're not fooling anyone'_**

They moved their hips, looked at their friends with eyebrows raised.

**_'I do what I want_**

**_And I get what I want_**

**_When I want it_**

**_W-want it_**

**_W-want it'_**

Lucy grinned at her friend as Levy sang. She put her hands on hips and started dancing.

**_'I'm not gonna stop_**

**_Til I get what you got_**

**_Til I got it_**

**_G-got it_**

**_G-got it'_**

After she finished with her little dance, she moved her right hand from her hip to waving in the air. Levy glanced at her. She began to dance, copying her movement.

**_'What do I do_**

**_With a boy_**

**_With a boy like you?_**

**_Got me lost got me hooked_**

**_Now I'm so confused_**

**_Was this apart of your plan?_**

**_I don't really understand'_**

Girls made a 'confused' look again but this time, they placed their hands on their cheek.

**_'What to do_**

**_What to do_**

**_With a boy like you'_**

They pointed at boys, giving them sweet smile.

**_'What do I do_**

**_With a boy like you?_**

**_L-like you_**

**_What do I do with you? (Oh)_**

**_L-like you_**

**_What do I do_**

**_With a boy like you?_**

**_What do I do_**

**_With a boy like you?_**

**_Like you_**

**_What do I do with you? (Oh)_**

**_L-like you_**

**_What do I_**

**_W-what do I do'_**

As two singing teenagers continued their act, Mirajane noticed the particular scene. Two people front of two girls behaving differently than normal.

**_'What do I do_**

**_With a boy_**

**_With a boy like you?_**

**_Got me lost got me hooked_**

**_Now I'm so confused_**

**_Was this apart of your plan?_**

**_I don't really understand'_**

Mirajane saw something that was quite out of character for them. _'Look like my plan making process, afterall.'_ She squealed with happiness.

**_'What to do_**

**_What to do_**

**_With a boy like you'_**

Two girls placed their hand on their chest, pointing at them.

**_'What do I do_**

**_With a boy_**

**_With a boy like you?'_**

Two teenagers raised their voice higher. Lucy and Levy chorused together.

**_'Got me lost got me hooked_**

**_Now I'm so confused_**

**_Was this apart of your plan?_**

**_I don't really understand'_**

**_'What to do[2x]_**

**_With a boy like you'_**

_~[ ;) ]~_

**_'What do I do_**

**_With a boy like you?_**

**_L-like you_**

**_What do I do with you? (Oh)_**

**_With a boy like you (Oh)_**

**_What do I do_**

**_With a boy like you?_**

**_L-like you_**

**_What do I do with you? (Oh)_**

**_With a boy like you (Oh)[2x]_**

**_With a boy_**

**_With a boy like you'_**

When the sound of music faded, everyone in room expect Lucy and Levy erupted in cheer.

"Good job. That was very manly of you!" Elfman slapped on two girls, making them grunted in pain. The compliments flowed over from their mouths.

"Okay! Everybody, just so you guys know that it's going to be Gajeel next." Mirajane announced. Everyone excluding Gajeel looked at her, horrified by what she said.

"There is NO WAY _'that'_ is going to sing next!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah! For once, I actually agree with him. There is no way that we are letting _'him'_ sing." Gray pointed at Gajeel.

"Well then It's not like you guys have a choice in this. That's too bad." Mirajane shrugged her shoulders.

They gaped at her as Gajeel started singing the lyrics.

'**_So jet-lagged'_**

They visibly cringed when they heard his scratchy, off-key singing. To them, it was like listening to yowling, dying cat or in this case, a very large dog.

_**'What time is it where you are?**_

_**I miss you more than anything**_

_**And back at home you feel so far**_

_**Waitin' for the phone to ring**_

_**It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down**_

_**I don't even wanna be in this town**_

_**Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy'**_

They covered their ears to keep their ears from _'this' _horrible sounds. Gajeel kept adding _'Shoody doo bop'_ in every time he moved to new lyrics.

_**'You say good morning**_

_**When it's midnight**_

_**Going out of my head**_

_**Alone in this bed**_

_**I wake up to your sunset**_

_**And it's driving me mad**_

_**I miss you so bad**_

_**And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged**_

_**Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged**_

_**Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-'**_

"STOOOPPP! WE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Boys cried, holding their _'injured_' ears.

"What the hell?! I was just singing." Gajeel shot them a glare.

" Exactly, your singing is shitty!" Gray retorted.

"Huh?! wha'cha ya say? Are looking for fight?!"

"Bring it on, jackass."

"_Gray. Gajeel._ Don't you dare to fight!" Erza slapped their faces. Two said boys murmured a_ 'okay, we will stop'. _Mirajane clasped her hands, ignoring the scene.

"Next person that is going to sing is Juvia!"

Juvia nodded and grabbed the microphone from Gajeel's hand.

_**'Boom Boom Boom Clap'**_

Juvia pumped her arms to follow the beat of sound.

_**'You're picture perfect blue**_

_**Sunbathing under moon**_

_**Stars shining as your bones illuminate**_

_**First kiss just like a drug**_

_**Under your influence**_

_**You take me over you're the magic in my veins**_

_**This must be love'**_

Her eyelashes flittered. She placed her hand on her chest when she sang '_This must be love'._

_**'Boom Clap**_

_**The sound of my heart**_

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom Clap**_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me come on to me now**_

_**Boom Clap**_

_**The sound of my heart**_

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom Clap**_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me, come on to me now'**_

She threw her hands in air and started fanning herself.

_**'No silver or no gold**_

_**Could dress me up so good**_

_**You're the glitter in the darkness of my world**_

_**Just tell me what to do**_

_**I'll fall right into you**_

_**Going under cast a spell just say the word**_

_**I feel your love'**_

Juvia looked at her crush. She did solo chasses to right and left.

_**'Boom Clap**_

_**The sound of my heart**_

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom Clap**_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me come on to me now**_

_**Boom Clap**_

_**The sound of my heart**_

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom Clap**_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me come on to me now'**_

She wiggled her finger at him, signaling him to come closer.

_**'You are the light and I will follow**_

_**You let me lose my shadow**_

_**You are the sun, the glowing halo**_

_**And you keep burning me up with all your love, uh'**_

She moved closer to him. She shot him a smile, mouthed _'all your love'_.

_**'Boom Clap**_

_**The sound of my heart**_

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom Clap**_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me come on to me now**_

_**Boom Clap**_

_**The sound of my heart**_

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom Clap**_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me come on to me now**_

_**Boom Clap**_

_**The sound of my heart**_

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom Clap**_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me come on to me now**_

_**Boom Clap**_

_**The sound of my heart**_

_**The beat goes on and on and on and on and**_

_**Boom Clap**_

_**You make me feel good**_

_**Come on to me, come on to me now'**_

Juvia vocalized the end of song, causing them to cheer for her.

"Wow, that was really good!" Lisanna high-fived her.

As girls surrounded Juvia, Mirajane exclaimed, "Okay! Everybody listen!"

"It's Jellal's turn!"

"Huh?!"

All teenagers were surprised that_ The_ Jellal was going to sing.

Jellal picked up the microphone and cleared his throat .

_**'Woke today,**_

_**Another memory passes of you.**_

_**Shades of gray,**_

_**From those three broken words,**_

_**That unfold the truth,**_

_**But-'**_

They were so shocked by his singing that their mouths fell open. His singing sounded like Chad Kroeger from Nickelback.

_**'I'll never forget those eyes,**_

_**That beautiful smile.**_

_**I still remember,**_

_**The way you said goodbye.**_

_**No matter how hard I try,**_

_**I can't forget about-'**_

He flips his hair like Justin Bieber (***AN*** GROSS!)

_**'Beautiful girl,**_

_**On top of the world.**_

_**Don't fall down,**_

_**Because an angel,**_

_**Should never touch ground.'**_

Jellal slowed down little bit, and looked at his friends for a brief time.

'_**Last embrace,**_

_**Forcing you away,**_

_**Before it's too late.**_

_**I end this day,**_

_**In a most bitter way.**_

_**A regretful state,**_

_**But-'**_

Teenagers except Erza immediately realized what Mirajane made him sing.

_**'I'll never forget those eyes,**_

_**That beautiful smile.**_

_**I still remember,**_

_**The way you said goodbye.**_

_**No matter how hard I try,**_

_**I can't forget about-'**_

He sadly smiled at them as he sang_ 'I can't forget'._

_**'Beautiful girl,**_

_**On top of the world.**_

_**Don't fall down,**_

_**Because an angel,**_

_**Should never touch ground.'**_

They questionably looked at Mirajane. She just simply give them a small smile.

_**'Here I lay,**_

_**I drift away.**_

_**You come in,**_

_**And lay beside me.**_

_**It's got to be,**_

_**A memory that feels so real,**_

_**But just beyond me.**_

_**Mesmerized,**_

_**In you I find what I had,**_

_**Was unrealized.**_

_**But emptiness settles in,**_

_**As I awake.'**_

Erza was mesmerized by her childhood friend. She never knew that he could sing so beautifully.

_**'Beautiful girl,**_

_**On top of the world.**_

_**Don't fall down,**_

_**Because an angel,**_

_**Should never;**_

_**Beautiful girl,**_

_**(Beautiful girl.)**_

_**On top of the world,**_

_**Don't fall down,**_

_**Because an angel,**_

_**Should never touch ground.'**_

Jellal stared into his childhood friend's eyes, only to quickly tore his eyes away from her.

_**'I'll never forget those eyes,**_

_**That beautiful smile.**_

_**I still remember,**_

_**The way you said goodbye.**_

_**No matter how hard I try,**_

_**I can't forget about love.'**_

As he finished, the room was filled with deadly silence.

"Uhh.. It was preeettty awesome.." Romeo broke a silence.

"Yes, it was really nice." Wendy smiled.

Teenagers hummed in agreement.

"Okay, Let's move on next one! Next one is going to be Lisanna, Wendy, Cana, Erza, aaaannnd ROMEO!" Mirajane grinned widely while Romeo shouted' WHAT THE!?'

_**'Hey prima donna**_

_**Don't you wanna**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Stay a little longer'**_

Lisanna winked and giggled.

_**'Cause I hear your voice cut through the noise**_

_**And I wanna hear the words you say**_

_**Hey prima donna**_

_**Don't you wanna talk to me'**_

Cana started blowing a kisses.

_**'She comes and she goes**_

_**She's everywhere I wanna be**_

_**When she's high she's low**_

_**She's everything, everything**_

_**I follow her like satellites**_

_**Around and 'round she goes**_

_**She's everywhere, she's everything'**_

Erza reach out her hand, shaking her index finger to every direction.

_**'Hey Aphrodite**_

_**Don't you see me standing in your sunrise**_

_**Soaking up your daylight**_

_**'Cause I know your smile will last for a while**_

_**But I need you more and more each day**_

_**'Cause I hear your voice cut through the noise'**_

Wendy placed her hand behind her ear As she sang _'Cause I hear your voice cut through the noise'. _

_**'She comes and she goes**_

_**She's everywhere I wanna be**_

_**When she's high she's low**_

_**She's everything, everything**_

_**I follow her like satellites**_

_**Around and 'round she goes**_

_**She's everywhere, she's everything'**_

Romeo awkwardly danced when his turn came.

_**'Spinning like a perfect diamond**_

_**Glowing in the light, she's shining**_

_**Just the way I like it**_

_**And I can't fight it**_

_**Spinning like a perfect diamond**_

_**Baby keep it raining down on me'**_

Lisanna wiggle her fingers and she moved her hands down to emphasis_ 'raining down on me'._

_**'Down on me (down on me)'**_

Cana copied Lisanna movement.

_**'Hey prima donna**_

_**Don't you wanna**_

_**Stay a little longer**_

_**And talk to me'**_

Erza waved at them while shaking her hips.

_**'She comes and she goes**_

_**She's everywhere I wanna be**_

_**When she's high she's low**_

_**She's everything, everything**_

_**I follow her like satellites**_

_**Around and 'round she goes**_

_**She's everywhere, she's everything**_

_**She's everywhere, she's everything'**_

Wendy made a circular movement with her hands .

_**'She's everything**_

_**She's everything'**_

Romeo chorused the ending of song with confidence.

"Alright, Boy!" Cana slapped on Romeo's back.

"You sing pretty awesome!" Lisanna gave him a thumbs up.

"Yes, it was very good." Erza commented.

"Yeah, I really like it. Maybe you sing for me some time." Wendy sweetly smile at him, making him blush.

"Great! Gray is going to sing next one!" Mirajane looked at Gray, smiling.

"Haha! I bet your singing just shitty as Gajeel's." Natsu laughed at Gray.

"Fuck off, Buster!" Gray hissed.

Gray sighed as he picked up the microphone, hoping Mirajane didn't made him sing any embarrassing songs.

_**'Can we forget about the things**_

_**I said when I was drunk?**_

_**I didn't mean to call you that.**_

_**I can't remember what said or what you threw at me,**_

_**Please tell me..'**_

Gray crooned while sending a glare at Natsu for his comment from earlier.

_**'Please tell me why,**_

_**My car is in the front yard, and I'm sleeping with my clothes on?**_

_**I came through the window, last night?**_

_**And you're gone? Gone.'**_

He followed the lyrics smoothy.

_**'It's not surprise to me, I am my own worst enemy,**_

_**'Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me.**_

_**The smoke alarm is going off and there's a cigarette,**_

_**Still burning,'**_

Gray stroke his chest as the lyrics appeared, '_every now and then I kick the living shit out of me.'_

_**'Please tell me why,**_

_**My car is in the front yard, and I'm sleeping with my clothes on?**_

_**I came through the window, last night?**_

_**And you're gone? Gone.'**_

_**'C'mon!'**_

_**'Please tell me why,**_

_**My car is in the front yard, and I'm sleeping with my clothes on?**_

_**I came through the window, last night?**_

_**And you're..'**_

Gray extended his singing when he sang_ 'And you're…'._

'_**It's not surprise to me, I am my own worst enemy,**_

_**'Cause every now and then I kick the living fuck out of me.**_

_**Can we forget about the things I said when I was drunk?**_

_**I didn't mean to call you that.'**_

Once again, he stroked his chest. As the song faded, he gave the microphone to Mirajane.

"Mirajane, you're gonna have him go next right?" Gray pointed his thumb at pink-haired boy.

" Of course !" Mirajane squealed in response.

"Bring it on, ice boy. I can sing better than you." Natsu snorted.

"As if!"

"I will show ya!"

Natsu immediately ripped the microphone from Mirajane's hand. He glanced at the screen.

_**Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh**_

Natsu intoned the lyrics as he goes into next one.

_**'Oh, her eyes, her eyes**_

_**Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**_

_**Her hair, her hair**_

_**Falls perfectly without her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

_**And I tell her everyday**_

_**Yeah**_

_**I know, I know**_

_**When I compliment her she won't believe me**_

_**And it's so, it's so**_

_**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**_

_**But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"**_

_**I say,'**_

He lay his hand on his chest when he sang _' I say'._

_**'When I see your face (face, face...)**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**And when you smile (smile, smile...)**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are).**_

_**Yeah'**_

Natsu flashed his infamous smile, mouthed _'Yeah'._

_**'Her lips, her lips**_

_**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**_

_**Her laugh, her laugh**_

_**She hates but I think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

_**And I tell her everyday,**_

_**Oh you know, you know, you know**_

_**I'd never ask you to change**_

_**If perfect's what you're searching for**_

_**Then just stay the same**_

_**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**_

_**You know I'll say,'**_

He winked and made a L-shaped hand, pointing at his friends.

_**'When I see your face (face, face...)**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**And when you smile (smile, smile...)**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**The way you are**_

_**The way you are**_

_**Girl, you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)'**_

Natsu added small 'yeah' after he sang '_Just the way you are (are)'_

_**'When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**'Cause, girl, you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**Yeah'**_

After he finished his song, he shouted "Ah, How about that!?"

"Dumb ass!" Gray glared at him.

Nastu's smug smile grew on his face, causing men except Romeo trash-talking directly at him. Girls laughed at boys antics. Suddenly waiter came into room, claiming that he had something important to say. They looked at waiter.

" I am very sorry but you all will have to leave." Waiter regretfully said .

"Wha… WHY?" Natsu half yelled.

"Um… we are closing now."

"Oh, uh.. Sorry about that. We leave in shortly, okay." Mirajane assured the waiter.

"That was fun." Cana smiled.

Teenagers groaned in disappointment, waving their friends as in good bye.

* * *

"Hey, Mira?"

"Yes, Cana?"

"Did you just purposely made them unknowingly confessed?"

Mirajane smirked at Cana's question.

"Maybe I did."

* * *

_**~Hii, Everyone!~ I hope you guys like this story. I tired to update fast as I can but I am really busy. So it's gonna take a while for next chapter come out because I have no idea what to write. But thanks for reading my story anyway. AAANNDDD I had doubled my chapter just for you guys.**_

_**Please give me some feedback on this story. Also, please to PM me or review if you want to add you ideas for my story. I would gladly try to make it work.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Author :)**_


	7. Lucy's worst day ever!

She was utterly exhausted, the pounding inside her head throbbed. She swore that anyone who made her irritated is going get murdered by her. The headache was horribly painful that she actually considered banging her head on the brick would be much better than this. After inwardly groaning in pain, she looked up to see the calendar. The big red, circled mark on particular date which is today. Above the circled mark, there was a comment that said '_Test today! For AP environment!'_

"Oh my god, I could have gotten sick on any day but I end up getting sick today. Just Great!" She growled in frustration

Her head dropped on pink pillows, wondering what to do. Suddenly the light flashed, causing her flinch. She realized that it was a her phone ringing. She picked it up and brought it to her face. A message from Levy.

_Hai. How was your day_

_Ugh,It sucked :(_

_Aww why?_

_I'm kinda sick with cold and have small migraine. Also, I'm having hard time in getting out of bed . You?_

_*GASP* I gave u my cold?! I'm sorry... And yeah I was struggling too. That's why I was tired all week. But otherwise my day was relaxing._

_That's great. But can you tell all my teachers that I'm absent because I'm sick?_

_Yeah! Sure but get a lots of rests, okay?_

_Okay, bye._

_Bye, Lu-chan_

As she finished messaging her friend, she forcibly pushed herself up. Her left calf moved out of bed then another one moved. Gripping the bed frame, she finally stood on her feet for first time. She sauntered like zombie shuffling along from bedroom to living room. She was so tired that she didn't notice there was water on floor. She slipped. The table rammed against Lucy's ribs. The pain shot up in her nerves. She screamed a bloody murder.

"Oh my god! Are you okay!?"

She held her stomach, groaning in pain. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up. The blurred pink front of her, she squinted to see. Turns out, it was her best friend.

"N-natsu." She whimpered.

"Lucy! Here! Take my hand."

Natsu griped her hand, pulling her up to his chest. Lucy wrapped her arm around his neck as he helped her to sit down on kitchen's chair. Her face scrunched up in pain. He let her go as she tried to smile at him but it was glaringly obvious that she wasn't alright.

"Are you okay now?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay for now."

"What happened?"

" I didn't see the water. So I slipped and ramm...ed..m..y...ribs? Hold on!"

" What is it?"

"Why is there water on the floor? Natsu."

"Wha... I didn't do it! All I did is that I came to visit you and I saw you fall."

"Ugh! Then how did the water get in here?"

Her eyes roamed kitchen but she didn't find anything. Natsu got up with strange look on his face. He sniffed the air. She looked at him questionably. He walked out of kitchen and shouted, " Lucy! Looks like you don't have roof anymore!"

The horrified look dawned on her face as she sprinted to the room where her best friend is. she gapped at the scene. There was her best friend standing under enormous hole in the destroyed ceiling. She inhaled and exhaled, failing at the effort at trying to calm herself. Natsu took few steps away from the ticking bomb called Lucy.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Natsu winced at her comment. He laughed nervously as he continuously tried get closer to her.

"Lucy…"

"Are you fucking kidding me? I get sick. Was forced to miss my AP test. I fractured my ribs. Just when I thought that day couldn't get any worse but nooooo, I find the fucking hole in my ceiling."

"Um,Lucy…"

"Fucking unbelievable!"

"Lucy, calm down. Let think this though."

"What?! Don't you dare tell me to calm down!"

"Lucy. How about finding Landlady? Maybe we can fin..."

" *GASP* Noooooo! She gonna kill me!"

"LUCY!"

Lucy instantly shut up, due to the tone Natsu used. Natsu sighed and continued his sentence.

" Lucy, I was saying that maybe we can go find Landlady to fix this problem. If you need to place to stay while they fix the ceiling then you can stay at my place, okay?"

Lucy muttered a_ 'okay'_. Two teenagers walked downstairs to get to Landlady's office. They faced the door of Landlady's office. Lucy sweated a bit and glanced at him. He shot her a reassuring smile. The sound of turning knob squeaked as they opened the door. A obese woman sat in the black leather chair. Her face painted with tacky makeup. She had a bright blue smeared on her eyelids including blood red lipstick on her lips. She glared at two teenagers.

" What do you want?" She snorted.

" Well, you see. There is some difficulties in my room"

"What the sort of difficulties do you have?"

" Well, the ceiling broke..."

"Ah, I see ."

"Uh?"

Two teenagers stared at her confused by what's happening. She sickly,sweetly smiled at them.

"We will fix it quickly as we can but unfortunately, you will need to move out."

"What?" Lucy bewilderedly asked .

" Honey, it is seems that the company had brought a apartment and planned to demolished it by end of month. We were going to inform you soon as possible. But here you are! You have a month before you move out. Have a nice day!"

Landlady pushed them out of the office. They were motionless. Natsu got snapped out of the shock and went to Lucy. Lucy was still shell shock by what happened. Natsu waved his hand front of her to get her attention but she didn't even blink. Nastu grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her like hell was coming for them. She blinked as her face turned to unnaturally pale. Dropping to her knees, she whimpered. Buried her face into her hands as the muffled sound of '_Noooooo_' came from her. Natsu was feeling bad for her but he will try his best to cheer her up.

"Lucy, Why not get your things then we can move it to my place. Okay?"

"Bu-u-t my roo…"

"Forget about that. While you stay at my place, you can find another apartment."

"Okay. Let get-t my th-i-n-ngs."

They went into Lucy's destroyed room. Lucy began to pack her clothes, kitchen things, and her necessities. Natsu moved all furnitures that had been not damaged near the door. They picked all small things such as kitchen related stuff, her accessories, and including necessities. Natsu packed all of it near other furnitures. He hummed in approval. Looking up to face a door of her bedroom, he stared for quite time. Wondering if he should have her come over his place tonight. Since her Landlady said that she has one month before she has to leave.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come over my place tonight? After all you have a month to move all of your stuff to my place. And I didn't think that you would like to sleep in damaged apartment."

"Um... Yeah I would like to."

"Great! Let get your clothes or whatever you feel important to you.'"

Natsu grabbed her bag and started dragging her to his car. He pushed, more like he _shoved_ her into passenger's seat. He get into driver seat and started a engine. _What the hell happened to me_? Lucy mentally said to herself before they drove away.

Lucy felt like she was in passenger's seat for hours which is few minutes. She had only been to his place once. She did it for revenge. The reason is the fact that he broke into her home so many times that she lost the count. She wanted get back to him but only to find his house unbelievable disgusting with the trash, dirty clothes, and rotten food leftovers all over the place. She couldn't breathe in there without smelling the revolting odor. She gagged few times and suddenly felt a pity on him for living in this condition. Being clean freak like she is, she cleaned a whole place. She didn't just _clean_ the house. She _literally cleaned _every corners in house but of course, it took her a whole day to clean it. Afterwards she waited for him to come back but he never showed up. She was absolutely furious. Waiting for two hours, she finally decided that it's time to give up. In the end, Natsu was at her home, a whole time but some reason, she couldn't get mad at him.

"We are here!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly.

The medium sized, two stories house painted with red and white stood front of her. If people took a glance, they wouldn't think that it was a house that's full of garbage. It looked warm, welcoming, and cozy to live in. Lucy wordlessly prayed that he kept it the way she left it as she goes into his house. To her surprise , he did but there was some dirty clothing and stained mug on his coffee table. She looked around to make sure that she is seeing it right because sometime mind can play tricks on you. Once she convinced that what she was seeing was real, she slumped on his reddish orange couch. Sighing much to her misery, she played the events from the earlier day in her mind. _What am I doing? I can't just keep moping around. Things will get better, No matter what_. She silently berated herself.

While Lucy was busy scolding herself, Natsu dropped her bag next to couch. When he finished with moving some things, he went into hall that connects kitchen and living room. As he walked though the hall, he scanned the walls, observing the pictures. The walls were painted beige, complimenting pictures, even-though he really didn't like the color. Every pictures had a dark-colored oak frame with golden trim to it. Those pictures showed the away back to recent times. Small smile tugged corners of his mouth as he remembered all good times. He entered the decorated kitchen which is made by his '_friends_'. When he say his '_friends_', he meant Mira and other girls forced him to let them do so. Natsu opened cooler filled with the cold, plastic water bottles. Knowing Lucy, she might have migraine, so he also took the headache medicine with a water bottle. Leaving kitchen into the hall, once again, he looked at them. Somehow he couldn't help but felt it in his guts. He have gotten feeling that Lucy's stay is going to be a _lot fun_.

After Lucy berated herself for a minute or so, she realized that Nastu disappeared. She shrugged her shoulders, deciding to take a nap. Closing her eyes as she enters to dreamland. She was pretty tired after what happened. It is seem so that she forgotten that she was sick but now, all has been cool down. She began feel the effects of a cold. _Wait, it is not that kind of cold. _She felt a kind of cold. _Something_ cold pressed to her neck._ Oh my god-.._ The fear rise in her chest as she jumped away from it. As the laugher reached to her ears, she instantly knew that she had been pranked.

"Haha! That was Hilarious!" He boomed with laugher.

"Natsu, that wasn't funny!"

" Yes, It was!"

"I will get back to you! You will be sorry, once my wrath destory you."

"Oh? Try me."

It was deadly quiet after he said it. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him while he smugly smiled at her. The corner of her eye, she saw the pillow. The plan appeared in her mind. She moved to couch to pick a pillow up. Holding the pillow tightly as she can, she looked at him. This time, she smiled smugly at him.

"Lucy, it's not like you going to beat me with _that_?"

"Oh, you will see."

"So ?"

"PILLOW ATTACK!"

Two teenagers began to play the pillow fight, despite the fact it was quite childish for both of them. They played the pillow fight then they wrestled wth each other. They were having so much fun that they had forgotten about Lucy's damaged apartment. Nearly midnght, both adolescences lay on floor, breathing hard from the wrestling. As their breathing calmed down, both heads turned to each other. Looking at each other at eye level, they couldn't help but to start laugh hysterically.

"You know what, Lucy?"

"What?"

"It is gonna to be tons of fun with you here."

"Yeah, I think so too"

_If you're alone, I'll be your shadow. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want a hug, I'll will be your pillow. If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile...__but anytime you need a friend, ...__I'll just be me._

* * *

_**~Hii, Everyone!~ I hope you guys like this story. I tired to update fast as I can but thanks for reading this anyway. **_

_**Also, for the recent chapters, there were so much tension. When Igneel showed up, I was all like oh my gawd! Even-though it was quite oblivious but I couldn't help it! **_

_**Also, if you had notice, I'm sure you did but when some devil (sorry, I can't remember his name) tired to take away their soul and they remained themselves to keep their souls by chanting what was important to them. Lucy's was her spirits and nakama but she lost one of her oldest spirit to save her friends. Then Happy's was **__**Charlie**_ and fish but he almost lost Charlie to the face. At last, Nastu's was Igneel. I really hope that something won't happen to Igneel. But of course, since Hiro Mashima is know as trollmashima. And he called that for a reason. Ugh. I really hope that won't happen. 

_**Anyway, I can't wait for halloween!~Squeals~**_

_**Please give me some feedback on this story. Also, please to PM me or review if you want to add you ideas for my story. I would gladly try to make it work.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Author :)**_


	8. A dream and what the hell is going on?

"Lu-chan! Are you alright?!"

Lucy groaned at Levy's comment. Ever since she got back to school, Levy can't stop worrying about her.

"Jeez! How many times do I have to you that I am fine!"

"But what about your cold?!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at Levy's overreaction. She was only away from school for two days. She only rested at his house to lesser the side effects before she came back. She expected them to worry but not to overreact like this. It's not like some guy come out of shadows and shoot her with some kind of shadow spear.

"Doctor said it wasn't a cold."

"What do you mean by that?" Familiar voice asked.

"Oh, hi Erza." Levy responded.

"Well, you see, guys. Doctor said that it was from leak in the damaged ceiling. Somehow it affected me and made me sick. Also he said that it's good idea to move to different place, so I'm staying at Natsu's place for while."

"No way!"

Three girls turned to Mirajane which gleamed with excitement.

"Um, are you okay?" Lucy had a concern look on her face while two other girls smiled at Mirajane.

"Sooo.. You are living with him. _How is it_?"

Erza and Levy picked up on what Mirajane was implying and started to smile mischievously at Lucy.

"Yeah, that's right. How is he doing to _you_?" Levy played along while all three girls wiggled their eyebrows at her. Lucy's face burned with embarrassment when she realized what they were talking about.

"Wha-at. We didn't do anything!" Lucy said in two pitches higher than her normal voice.

"Do what?" Gruffly voice said making her pale.

"Gajeel, She has a little crush on somebody." Levy giggled

"Oh I see. You and salamander, huh?"

" I do not have a crush on him! What made you guys think that we are like that anyway?"

"Who's the crush?" Smooth voice asked.

"Gray-sama, I think it's Natsu." Juvia replied.

"Oh yeah, that's right but I really don't understand. What do you see in him?"

"I. Do. Not. Have .A. Crush. On. Him. Period." Lucy glared at her friends and emphasizing every word.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep denying it." Gray scoffed.

"No! I told you guys that I don't have that kind of feelings. He's only my best friend and nothing more."

"Lu-chan, we know that you are in denial but don't worry you accept it someday"

Lucy gapped at her friends. She just came back and this is what she gets? _Are they serious?_ She doesn't understand how it comes to this. This time, her face was bright red with anger.

Storming out of classroom and dashing to the rooftop, the door slammed open with a breeze hitting her cheeks. Thoughts were still fogging her mind but she felt little bit calmer than before. She sat on the floor with her hands behind her. Her head tilted backwards to let breeze to cool her off. Collecting her cool and now, she realized that she is the one who's overreacting. Feeling little bit childish, her head hung down in shame.

Wishing that Natsu would show up, so she can prove that they don't like each other like that. Unfortunately, he has go to his part-time job at fire department. He won't be coming until night-time. Natsu didn't really have a choice. She remembered when she asked him about it.

* * *

_It was a second day since she started living with him. Natsu was getting ready for work while she just sitting on couch, watching him to adjust his shirt. She knew he had a job but couldn't help to wonder why._

_"Going to your work?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Why?"_

_Natsu looked at her and raised his eyebrow. Lucy was confused by his action then he started chuckling at her._

_"And they said that I'm dumb?"_

_"What are you talking?"_

_"Lucy..Lucy.." He shaked his head as he quietly laughed._

_"What are you laughing at?"_

_"Do you think I got a house and a car for free?"_

_"Uh..yea?"_

_"Seriously?"_

_"I guess?" Lucy awkwardly smlied ._

_"Lucy, I know that you are smarter than that."_

_"Sorry."_

_"That's okay"_

_ "But..." Lucy paused, causing him look at her questionably._

_"What is it?"_

_"How did you get a house? You can't just buy a house with part-time job. And what about the car?"_

_Natsu didn't say anything but he tensed as soon as the question left her lips. _

_"Natsu?"_

* * *

She played with her fingers, feeling even more worse after she thought about it. Mabye she shouldn't asked that question. It must be something really personal because after that he just smiled at her and said that he really have to go to work. She can see that his smile was strained. At same time, she tried to apologize but he was already gone.

This morning, she tired to talk to him but he left so early. She rather surprised by that. She knew him for years, he was never a type to get up in early morning unless Erza is involved. The plan to apologize Natsu and make their living together less akward processed in her mind but were interrupted by school bell. Third period had started.

_Ugh, I don't feel like going at all. Maybe I should just skip the class_. She thought to herself.

Breeze swept through the air. Somehow she felt like it was faint singing or a whispers.

_Or maybe I should just stay here._

She breathed, becoming a bit drowsy. Her eyelids dropped. Her back laid on floor with arms folded behind her head. Darkness faded in. Quiet song had become distorted.

* * *

_Lucy were dazedly staring at the sky. The place seemed to be little bit strange to her but she doesn't know why. She was standing in the middle of empty street. There is no signs of any living things. It's really odd because the surroundings were city with many shops, bakery, and others things too. City supposed to be nosy and busy with full of people but it's so quiet that you can hear a pin fall on ground. The thought of it were so frightening to even experience it beforehand. _

_Why do anybody want to be all alone in the silent city? Some people were strong to be on their own but they can't be on their own forever. She couldn't put finger on it. Wind blew through her hair, surprising her by the quiet whisper._

_"If I die young, bury me in satin.." Her eyes widen by the familiarity of song._

_"...Lay me down on a bed of roses" Her heart skipped a beat as she ran down to follow the sound._

_"Sink me in a river at dawn" Sad voice whispered to Lucy._

_ "Send me away with the words of a love song" _

_Lucy were desperate to find it but the faint song were everywhere. She doesn't know but she knew that it's couraging her to follow._

_"Uh oh, uh oh" _

_Why was she so desperated? What does this means to her? The soft whisper turned into girl's voice._

_"And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom. I'__m as green as the ring on my little cold finger," Girl's voice's like a smooth honey coating the words._

_"I've never known the lovin' of a man. But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand, There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me would have thought forever could be severed by..." Girl paused and said in bitterly, angered voice, __"...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well. I've had just enough time"_

_"So put on your best and I'll wear my pearls. What I never did is done. __Maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'. __Funny when you're dead how people start listening" Girl dryly laughed while song had become distorted like T.V. static._

_"The sharp knife of a short life, oh well. I've had just enough time" Girl's singing voice become unrecognizable sound._

_The sky turned to dark shade of grayish-red. Lucy's limbs froze in the place. She couldn't move at all. As the scene appeared front of her, she gasped for the air. The man stood front of her and smiled. She knew who this man was. Urge to call out to him choked in her throat. Man frowned at that and took few step back away from her. _

_"Why?" She asked him._

_"Why you say? Why, you are the one who ended my life."_

_"I didn't mean to..I..I didn't want you to die in first place."_

_"Isn't it kinda late to day that?"_

_"How could I!? You are dead!" _

_"Oh? Isn't that so? I am very much alive to you, aren't am I? Is it a guilt, I wonder? Is it your foolishness? Is it time when you didn't listen? It's funny when you're dead, how people start listening to you " Man grimly smiled, causing her heart to pump frantically for oncoming scene. _

_Lucy screamed as the scene unraveled front of her. The blood splattered across the street. He was killed because of her. All of this was her fault. City became quiet once again._

_"Lucy.." Soft voice called out to her._

_"It's okay.. I'm right here. It's not your fault.. It's not your fault. Everything's going to be alright."_

* * *

Lucy sat up so quickly that her head had been collided with somebody's, _hard_. That she nearly fainted from it. Then She scrambled to another side, despite the throbbing pain on her forehead. Holding the injured spot, Her eyes darted to everywhere to make sure that she wasn't in there anymore.

"Ouch! That really hurts!" Blonde-boy cried.

"Stingy-bee?" Lucy slowly said.

"Shut it, Lucy." Boy snapped at her.

"Calm down Sting. There is no need to take it out on her. After all you are the one who's too close to her." Black-haired, emo looking boy coolly said.

"Come on! How am I supposed to know that she was going do that? "

"Rogue?"

Two boys turned to Lucy. Staring at her as she slowly realized that the school was over.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I could ask you same thing…" Sting scoffed then he paused.

" … Are you alright? "

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Because you look like had quite ...nightmare."

She stiffened but she manages to stutter out a _'It's okay. Its fine.'_

"Hey, do you wanna us to walk you to home? I heard you started living with Natsu. We haven't see him in a while." Rogue softly smiled.

"Yeah, I could use somebody to babysit me." Lucy joked.

" Well then I guess we're going." Sting girned.

Sting gave his hand to her. She gripped his hand as he pulled her up. Teenagers walked to door. Rogue opened it then he enters the buliding with others two following behind him.

As they got out of school, they took a shortcut route. You will have to take a right and all the way across the Aiden Drive then a left to Natsu's house. It was only fifteen minutes to walk unlike Lucy's or others. The silence floated in the air making Lucy becoming nervous. Since the dream had happen and she'd feel the effects of her previous sicknes. Natsu is not going to be happy when he founds out. Lucy was kinda worry about how he's going to react, once she gets there.

The view of Natsu's house came closer, closer, and closer. Arriving at a door of front house, Sting ringed a bell. Leaving teenagers waiting for the answer, Lucy fiddled with her nails as two teenagers caught her unpleasantly, gloomy mood. Natsu answered the door. He looked at boys in surprise then he turned to her. She can see the look on his face and she flinched.

"Well then do you want to come in?" Natsu asked, signaling for them to come in but two boys shake their heads.

"We are just companying her. We will be taking our leave."

"Are you sure? You know I really don't min-"

"It's fine. Oh, and don't forget to come tomorrow. Fairy tail's having a party including other 'guilds'."

"So you Sabers coming?"

"Hell yeah! No way, that I'm gonna miss it. Don't forget! See ya losers tomorrow." Sting crackled as he dragged Rogue with him.

As soon as they left, Natsu immediately grab Lucy and threw her on his shoulder. Lucy was just dangling like rag doll being carried by a child. She somehow get the feeling that this might happen and it did. Being carried then suddenly being thrown on the bed. She glared at him. He blankly stared and said," Go to sleep, you need your rest."

"But I already slept."

"You don't look like it"

"I told you that I'm not tired."

"Do you want take a look at the mirror?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"I didn't mean to ask you that."

"Ask me what?"

"About the few days that I asked you-…"

Natsu sighed as Lucy's eyes were downside, covered by her bangs. Natsu patted her head and pulled her in his arms. While he wrapped his arms around her, she also hugged him back. He cleared his throat to get her attention and it did.

"It used be _his_. It wasn't mine." He sadly said.

"_His_?"

"Igneel's. It was Igneel's house."

"But I thought you used to live with him in apartment."

"Yeah. Do you know what's funny?"

"Funny?"

"Everytime I look and find many things about Igneel. I thought it will give me an answer but I ended up with more questions instead."

"Don't worry. You will find him. I know for sure."

Natsu girned, hugging her more tightly, causing her to squeak in surprise. Despite that, Lucy returned the gesture. The sweet, soft heartbeats could be heard by them because they were in each other's arms. Peaceful slience between best friends made everything seems so easy and so much better . Lucy broke a slience by asking him, "Natsu, do you hear that our friends thinks that we are in love? Like those weird couples?"

"What? That's _bullshit_." He deadpanned.

* * *

_**~Hii, Everyone!~ I hope you guys like this story. **_

_**You know for the recent chapters that I have been getting bad feeling about this but we will find out what's going to happen later. Also there was some reviewers who wanted to know why or what was happening for the previous chapter and it actually gave me idea of what to write because I wasn't sure what to write at first. When I got a reviews then BAM!, all of ideas appeared in my mind. So if any of you guys really want me to update more then **__**Please give me some feedback on this story and PM me or review your ideas for my story. I would gladly try to make it work. **_

_**Also, as for Lucy's dream, I put that there for two reasons, number one is HALLOWEEN, and number two is I think it's makes story more interestin. Don't you guys worry, you will find out what happen in later story. ;)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Author :)**_


	9. Fairy Tail's Party Play

Neon decorations were everywhere. The music was blasting so much that you actually can feel it in ground.

If you go in the entrance of Magnolia high school which is consisted of Sabertooth, Fairytail,Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Cerberus and Mermaid Heel, You can see each symbol of their 'guild' marked on the entrance which is also colored bright neon. This high school were so big for one person to manage as one principal. They had decided to had one principal for each 'guild'. All guild were going to have a Grand Magnoila Games and of course, they were excited, perhaps too excited. Cheers could be heard from Magnolia to halfway to other side of country. DJ stood in spotlight, wearing white shirt that had been splattered with neon colored that glows under black light. He wore these along with his bright highlighted yellow pants. He breathed into the microphone.

Just when DJ hollered, "Whoo! Are you guys ready to ROCK!?", The crowd went wild. Everyone were very excited for for the second biggest party after the Senior graduation party. Confetti exploded in the sky, causing crowd cheer even louder.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Romeo cried along with Wendy. Two young teenagers were amazed by the feeling, sensation of music, and the sprit of school. Older teenagers smiled at their action. They knew how they felt, afterall it was same for them when they first start here. However, it's still amazed them to this day.

"Oh boy! I can't wait!" Natsu pumped his hand in the air.

"Of course, this is your favorite day of year." Lucy sarcastically said, waving off the looks she was getting from her firends which is Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, and including Natsu.

"Lu-chan is right. All you guys care about is competition with other guilds." Levy cutted in.

"Oh, come on. Aren't you guys excited too?" A voice giggled.

They looked over to where the voice was and turned out it was Lisanna.

"Hey! Where did you go? I didn't see you a whole week!" Natsu slapped her back, causing her yelped at the pain.

Girls heard it. They shoot him a menacing look, remaining him about how lucky he was that Erza wasn't here, _yet_. Natsu nervously chuckled, inching away from them.

"Anyway, what were you doing during a whole week?" Gray asked, ignoring the fact that his friends making a scene.

"Oh, that. It's _surprise_." Lisanna replied, catching their attention.

"A _surprise_?" Group asked in unison.

"Yep. But just so you know that I ain't telling ya, no matter what." Lisanna smirked.

Teenagers shouted in protests about how they were her friends and that she should tell tell them. Lisanna burst out laughing, leaving them look at her dumbfounded. She wiped her eyes. She glance at them and sputtered out,"You guys are just like little kids who didn't get any candy..."

Wide eyes staring at her as she finished," Unfortunately, you aren't getting it. Your mommy will give you one if you behave like a good kid you are."

She sweetly smiled and winked. They watched her to spun around and walked away like a boss. Gajeel was first one to snap out of it. His nose flared as he screamed," Fuck you! I'm not a fucking child!"

_Well, it seems they still are. _Lisanna inwardly giggled.

* * *

Mirajane twinkled at her finished merchandise. She straightened clothing on the desk. She smoothed lines, then she took out the stream iron. She gently pressed it . Sliding the iron across lines and every wrinkle. As she finished, she moved it to clothing line. Clipping both upper part of clothing to the thin yard line. She took a two steps back, admiring her work.

There were different shades of red and other 'warm' colors. It was suppose to be fall theme for this year after all this month is October. She really couldn't wait for Makarov's surprise for Fairy Tail. She felt honored when he asked her and her siblings to give a helping hand to it. Lips curled into smile as she thought about that her firends had unknowlly involved with it too. Herself and Makarov had decided to hide it from them because they know that it will be really interesting to see. Feeling the cloth in her hand as smile turned into smirk.

_Yep, she can't wait._

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing?" Feminine voice said.

"Huh?"

That was only thing that Loke said before he noticed Aries stood front of him. The slience hung in air. Loke was huched over the huge banner that has a red letters that said' Weclome to Fairytail'. He cleared his thoart, breaking the slience.

"Well I'm working on something for Mira'." Loke replied.

" Can I help?"

"Sure"

* * *

"Why are you _here_?" Said girl while glared others. All guilds had gathered in area with the contert stage front of the them with the Loke's red banner.

"What's wrong with that, you little _bitch_?" Another girl retorted.

"Do you have problem with me!?"

"I am _so_ taking you down!"

"Whoa! Calm down! No need to fight with Kagura! Minerva!" Sting yelled at his friend. Members reasoned with them but it was no use. Sting and his friends tried to hold her back as others tried to hold Kagura back too. It was Chaos. They just start shouting over each other.

"Oh boy! THIS IS WILD!"

"Look, there is so many beauties. Hello Ladies."

"Ugh, this is why we don't have men in our guild. They are PIGS!"

"Sherry, do you see Gray?"

"No, I have not. Brothers Love. Isn't it beautiful?"

"*Chokes* Ugh,hell no!"

"Great. All guilds together then the shit happens. Just Great."

_Then why do I feel that's just a begining before the storm?_ Everybody inwardly thought. Music suddenly boomed, causing to jerk their heads up to see the stage. Mirajane stood on the stage with professional smile. She announced ,"Hello everybody! Welcome to Fairytail's Play."

All people sat down and waited for Mriajane.

"This is going to be improvised play. Which it means that our actors will have to figure out what to do the play that you suggested." Mirajane said.

"Wait! That's means that we can tell them to do whatever we say?" Random boy shouted.

"Yes, they will" Mirajane responded.

Members of guilds roared. They started whispering to each other, figuring what to make them to do. They instantly quieted down as she announced,"Okay! Now we are going to start the play."

_WHAM_!

Audience were startled by the loud sound. All actors had thrown on the stage, causing audience to reach a realization that they recognized them. It was actually Fairy tail's members. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Levy were on stage.

"What the Hell?" Gray spoke up first.

"What am I doing here?" Lucy groans.

"Ow.. That really hurt." Natsu muttered.

"The Fuck?" Gajeel growled.

"Mirajane, what's going on?!" Levy nervously shouted.

"Mira! We demand the answers." Erza glared at her.

"Well then I will explain. You are going to give a performance to audience and you will have to do what they say, understand?"

"Wha.. There is no fucking wa-" Boys said in unison before they were cut off by Mirajane.

"Do you _understand_?"

Boys shut up right away after Her comment. Mirajane smiled at her victory then she continued,"Alright! Any suggestion?"

The random person shouted,"Ultimate Rock, scissors, papers!"

"Then we will do the Ultimate Rock, scissors, papers!"

"Actors" huffed as they gathered around in circle. Group of friends started playing rock, scissors, and paper and They all say," Rock, scissors, paper!" However, they were stopped by strange Asian music.

Suddenly a principal of Fairy tail, Makarov entered, dressed in traditional Asian clothing that Mirajane had made for him in earlier day. Makarov looked at them with seldom expression. They sweated little bit at eerie slience while the asian music kept playing.

"Master?" Erza quietly said.

"Slience!"

They froze at his tone.

"Gramps? What are you…?" Natsu managed to speak after hearing the chilling tone.

"That's not how Fairy tail does. They want Utlimate one then so be it. We will give them one!"

"Then what do you want us to do?" Lucy asked in confused manner.

Makarov grinned and he turned to audience.

"I am the master of the Rock!" Makarov proudly said. He held out a fist. Audience including Fairytail members look at each other. They started to laugh.

"Well, I've got paper." Gajeel joked.

Gajeel put his flat hand over the Marakrov's fist. They kept laughing until Marakrov grabbed Gajeel's hand. He threw him on the stage and sticks a finger to Gajeel's throat.

Audience visually gulped as Marakrov eeriely smile at Gajeel and said, "And I have sword."

Gajeel thickly swallowed before he spoke, "There's no sword in Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"That is where you are mistaken."

He moved away from Gajeel, giving him a space to get up. Once Gajeel got to his postion. Makarov decided to continue his speech.

" I am here to tell you the story of... (dramatic pause) ROCK! (holds up a fist) SWORD! (holds up index finger) FIRECRACKER! (holds up thumb).

Group of firends look at each other confused.

"I thought it was rock, scissors, paper." Levy shyly questioned.

"You are wrong! The ancient game has been dishonored by scissors and paper. It is a mockery of the true art of the challenge. Shall I tell you the story?"

"Sure." Everyone said in unsion.

"If you wish to hear the story, you must say, _' Yes, Master.' "_

They all look at each other, some shrug, some make funny face but they all nod in agreement.

"Yes, master." They monotonously responded.

"Say... '_Pretty please.'_"

They give each other looks and once again they monotonously said, "_Pretty please_."

"Pretty please with a cherry blossom on top."

"Come on!" Gray desperately said.

"Fine. I will tell you the story."

Marakrov pulled the enormous book out of the thin air.

"It all began with the rock." He continued.

"You mean like the wrestler?" Erza raised her eyebrow.

"No, the rock was a big fat lazy slob. But he was unmovable. He was a champion sumo wrestler because no one could move him. He won every match. And then he sent a challenge out to all warriors that no one could defeat him. So samurai and ninja from all over Asia came to fight him, but even a sword could not pierce his rock-like skin. But then a magician from a distant land came with a mighty weapon. A firecracker! No one had seen such a huge firecracker before. The magician faced off against the Rock. He lit the fuse and placed it at the Rock's feet. The Rock did not care. He did not think anything could defeat him. Suddenly, there was a huge explosion. They were screams and cries of pain. And when the smoke cleared, the Rock had fallen. Everyone stood quietly and couldn't believe their eyes. A few began to cry. The magician's laugh broke the silence and he pulled another, even bigger firecracker from his robes. The magician yelled, "I shall rid this land of the Rock forever!" He placed the firecracker next to the Rock and lit it. But then a young one, who was a big fan and collected all the Rock memorabilia, sprang in to action. He snatched up a sword and "swish", cut the fuse, saving the rock from destruction."

Marakrov bowed to end his story. Audience was rather amused but they cheered anyway.

"Amazing." Lucy awed.

"Great story!" Levy exclaimed.

"So I ask that you no longer dishonor the game with scissors and paper." Makarov said while sending his students a look, reminding them about the punishment if they didn't honor it.

"Yes, Master!"

"We will, Master." Erza reassured Makarov.

Makarov smiled and announced that he will be taking his leave. He bowed and left the stage.

"Ready?" Natsu excited said.

Everyone nodded and shouted "Rock, sword, firecracker!"

All except one had firecracker. Another one had a sword and dramatically cuts their fuses with karate sounds.

"That is more fun." Lucy giggled.

"Rock, sword, firecracker!"

All except one had rock. However one had dynamite. Guess who? It was Natsu.

_**BOOM!**_

It blew them up like a _actual firecracker_.

Of course, no one knew how _that_ happened.

* * *

_**0-0 (...) Honestly, I have no words for this. I don't know how it got to this but anyway, **__**~Hii, Everyone!~ I hope you guys like this story. **_

_**Sorry, it was little late than before but I tried my best. Also please review or PM, if you want me update more. And I will like to use some ideas to make this more interesting. ;) Annd Thanks for many such nice reviews!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Author :)**_


	10. Come on! Mira!

White iPhone on her desk played one of her favorite songs. Words in song was sung by beautiful woman's voice. This song was called Still Alive by Portal.

She loved it because it was quite interesting song. She liked Action, horror and Sci-fic. No one would think a girl like her would like it.

However, once you get know her, you would be shocked. She also liked the small dose of romance but not so much. She basically loathed the cheesy romances like notebook or ANY teen romance story.

Lucy sighed as she took a break from writing her story. Taking a deep breath before she observe her room.

**_'This was a triumph! _**

**_I'm making a note here: _**

**_Huge success!'_**

Lucy's "room" was clean and nicely done with decorations that she made. She was lucky to have Natsu to allow her to freshen up the guest room.

_**'It's hard to overstate **_

_**my satisfaction.'**_

"What am I going write?" she wondered out aloud.

_**'Aperture Science: **_

_**We do what we must **_

_**because we can **_

_**For the good of all of us. **_

_**Except the ones who are dead.'**_

Lucy leaned back in her coffee colored chair. Tilting her head, she stared at ceiling. _Shit_ She inwardly thought.

'_**But there's no sense crying **_

_**over every mistake. **_

_**You just keep on trying **_

_**'til you run out of cake. **_

_**And the science gets done. **_

_**And you make a neat gun **_

_**for the people who are **_

_**still alive.'**_

She hated the writer block. She couldn't figure out what to write for next chapter. It's supposed to be tragedy but has happy ending. She doesn't know what would be perfect ending for her story.

_**'I'm not even angry... **_

_**I'm being so sincere right now. **_

_**Even though you broke my heart, **_

_**and killed me.'**_

It's like the the cold water had been poured into her veins. She realized that it was bad choice to pick this one after what happened recently

_**'And tore me to pieces.**_

_**And threw every piece into a fire. **_

_**As they burned it hurt because **_

_**I was so happy for yo-'**_

Lucy scrambled for her iphone like it was a ticking bomb and struggling to turn it off. After it turned off, she relaxed. Relaxing for a moment or so, she decided to get up and go downstairs to figure out what to do for the rest of day. Got out of chair, she put cozy, dark red sweater on. Footsteps sounded as she arrived the bottom of stairs to left. Entering living room, she noticed that T.V. was on. Natsu had been fallen asleep while watching his favorite show. She flopped on the couch and started eating Natsu's popcorn which is on coffee table. Lights from T.V. filckered in her eyes as she wondered what was happening to her friends today.

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming here!" Blue haired girl exclaimed.

"Bye, Sweetie!" Elder woman smiled.

"You are definitely one of my best worker! Oh how glad I am to have you,Levy."

"Jill? There's no need. I merely doing my job." Levy giggled.

Jill rolled her eyes as Levy decided to go back to her post. After Jill left, Levy stood behind her desk. She took out her favorite book. Thick brown book opened front of her as she pushed her red glasses back to it's place. She smiled sightly at quote.

_Living is like tearing through a museum. Not until later do you really start absorbing what you saw, thinking about it, looking it up in a book, and remembering because you cant't take it all at once ~By Audrey Hepburn_

Levy couldn't help but to think it's quite true. _Maybe I should try-_ Her thoughts cut off by deep voice that said,"Having fun, aren't ya?"

"Gajeel?" Levy looked at him shocked.

"Hiya Shorty." He plainly said.

"What are you doing here?"

"MiraJane wants us to help her with something. So I came to pick you up."

"Gajeel, I can't-"

"Don't worry, I already told your manager about it."

"What.. You can't do that!"

"Too bad."

Levy huffed while she took off her tag and apron. As she stuffed her stuff in the bag, two teenagers walked outside to only find others waiting for them. All strauss siblings were there with Juvia, Erza, Gray, Romeo and Wendy. But there were some people missing.

"Where are others?" Levy asked.

" Oh, yeah. They couldn't come because they have other issues to deal with." Mirajane cheerly said.

"Cana's passed out at the bar." Lisanna added.

"Loke's too busy with his playboy ways. And caught other zodiacs along with it." Gray snorted.

"Jellal's going away with his club" Erza blushed as she mentioned his name.

"Juvia doesn't know what happened to Natsu and Lucy." Juvia said.

" I think they are at home, sleeping." Wendy suggested.

"Hey guys! I'm cold over here!" Romeo scoffed.

"Now That's over. Mira , what do you want us to do?" Gray complained.

"I want you to help me with my plan." Mirajane slyly smiled.

" A plan?" Elfman asked his sister.

"Yes! A plan!" Mirajane clasped her hand as she gestured them to come.

They eyed her suspiciously.

* * *

Gray held the greenish colored note. He has absolutely no idea what to do with it. Mirajane just doesn't make sense to him. When she told him about his plan, his first thought was _What the fuck?_ All she said was something about make her canons come true. He wondered what was on green note. So he decided open since she said it will bring him to where he _supposed_ to be.

**Don't...**

Gray titled his head in question as he contined to read.

**Don't...**

**_Don't run naked through corn fields  
Don't run naked through pools of lava  
Don't run naked through mine fields  
Don't run naked through poison ivy  
Don't run naked through churches  
Don't run naked through petting zoos  
Don't run naked through nettles  
Don't run naked through busy intersections  
Don't run naked through airports  
Don't run naked through beauty pageants  
Don't run naked through preschools  
Don't run naked through supermarkets  
Don't run naked through rest homes  
Don't run naked through weddings  
Don't run naked through Antarctica  
Don't run naked through wheat threshers  
Don't run naked through herds of caribou  
Don't run naked through chicken coops  
Don't run naked through no man's land  
Don't run naked through ballroom dances  
Don't run naked through snapping turtle terrariums  
Don't run naked through prisons _**

**_Don't run naked... Or I'll kill you._**

Silence hung in air as he continued stare at note. He whispered,"I'm fucked."

* * *

"Am I supposed to go this way?"

Wendy's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to understand what note meant. Mirajane had told her that note will give a clue about a place that where she is heading now. She unfolded light blue colored note. As she read, confused look appeared on her face.

_**Chocolates in my mouth  
Dance and sing, dance and sing  
I've never been this happy before  
Got to put more  
Chocolates in my mouth**_

"Huh? What..? How's that will help me?"

* * *

Gajeel huffed as he kept trying to re-read it because he has no fucking idea about what the fuck is this. The words on the dark red note was bizzare to him. He once again, re-read it.

_**It is in my soul dancing  
All about the four walls prancing  
Touching my place  
My special place  
Of solitude  
Like an angry sock  
I drop the rock  
Of my own self effacing  
Apathy  
Sing to the darkness my dearies  
Until your tongues it wearies  
Tongues have never been this busy  
Not even on my girlfriend Lizzy  
That tramp that dumped me  
For an angry sock  
It was just a sock puppet  
What the Hell!?  
Why she dump me for that? I found the freaking sock in a dump!  
Darkness now  
My soul is smelting  
Rabbit shoes  
And gumdrops melting  
Don't dump me for a sock  
Dammit!  
Darkness once more in my heart  
Where did it start?  
When I was left for a sock?  
Or before, in my childhood  
When I was poked with a sharp  
Nerf arrow  
God it hurt  
Stabbed my arm  
Stabbed my soul  
My soul to burn from the dark arrow's  
Stab!  
Leave me, don't leave me, I am a sock now too ...**_

"What the fucking retard note!"

* * *

"Jeez! How's this will help us?" Romeo asked two blue-haired girls.

"How should I know!" Levy huffed.

"Juvia had a feeling that Mriajane had tricked us." Juvia added.

"Wait.. She tricked us?!" Romeo and Levy said in unison.

"Yes, Juvia thinks this is just distraction from her real plan."

"Really ? you think so?" Romeo said with hint of surprise in it.

"I think she's right because of this. Look at it."

_**So they say **_

Trio looked at each other then they went to reading it.

_**Your soul **_

_**Is imprinted in **_

_**Your photograph **_

_**So why oh why **_

_**Did you taketh **_

_** Those pointy scissors **_

_**And cut **_

_**Cut away **_

_** Cut away my soul's face!? **_

_**And then you **_

_**Went even further **_

_**You cad **_

_**You fiend **_

_**You put a picture **_

_**Of Britney Spears **_

_** On my body instead! **_

_**Why!? **_

"Well, I guess Juvia had a point." Romeo shyly said.

* * *

"Mira! What meaning of this?!" Erza screamed.

All teenagers had sucessfully arrived at place called Strawberry's Heaven, despite the ridiculous notes that could led them to something entirely different. However, they were furious with Mirajane for screwing them over. Erza and others glared at Mirajane. Mirajane didn't even flinched, instead she sweetly smile.

"Ah! I see that you had arrived."

"What was suppose to be mean?" Levy asked.

"Well. Now that you are here. Do you want know why I brought you guys over?"

"What is it then?" Gray slowy said.

"Well..."

Everybody leaned forward, waiting for her answer. Mirajane nervously chuckled as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"Well?"

"..."

"..."

"Well..."

"Yes?"

" I was bored and I wanted to play with somebody"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Lucy still slumped on couch, watching T.V. Sitting on couch for few hours was kind of making her slightly tried. Her eyelids began to drop but she felt something moved and looked down to her side. Natsu have been shifting in his sleep. He fell on her shoulder. His head lean on her neck, mumbling about something. Smile graced on her lips. Before she fell asleep, she whispered.

"I hope you have good dreams."

Natsu's small smile went unnoticed as he moved closer to his best friend. He whispered.

_I hope you have good dreams too._

* * *

_**~Hii, Everyone!~ I hope you guys like this story. **_

_**Sorry, it was so late but I tried my best. Also please review or PM, if you want me update more. And I will like to use some ideas to make this more interesting. ;) Annd Thanks for many such nice reviews!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Author :)**_


End file.
